Hi NY!
by Atomik27
Summary: Marlene y Stacy viajan a NY para visitar a Skipper y Kowalski, y trabajaran en la Academia de Teatro y Canto de NY. Donde Cabo se infiltrara para proteger a la hija del General Buck, Mikayla, con la que termina enamorándose. Pero algo pasa. Skipper ha tenido alucionaciones de Marlene antes de su llegada... será por el hecho de que la extraña... o es que el misterio continua?
1. New Clasic

**Holaaaaaaa...**

**Ok, bien, bajen sus antorchas y tridentes... Tengo derecho a dar a conocer el motivo de im desaparición.**

**Primero que nada, gracias por la espera (larga espera) y querer seguir leyendo mis historias... Pero ya estoy aqui, he regresado. Seguiré subiendo, no pienso dejar nada sin terminar. Sin embargo, como todo en la vida, hay obstáculos que me lo impiden, y el principal es que me he quedado sin Internet durante estos dos primeros meses de este año 2014 (Enero y Febrero) No estoy segura si en Marzo podre tener acceso a la red... pero tratare de subir los caps mas seguido**  
**Espero tu comprensión. Gracias por leer y seguir leyendo mi fic n.n**

**Bueno, basta de intro y empecemos el 1er capitulo de Hi NY!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Cap.1: New Classic**

Las calles de Nueva York estaban tranquilas, era lunes en la mañana, exactamente las 12 del medio día, o como cierto agente suele decir, las 1200 horas. Había salido el sol, pero no hacía mucho calor, ni mucho frio. El ambiente estaba en su punto, tal y como siempre debería estar. Skipper estaba sentado en una mesa de una cafetería a tres cuadras del Zoológico de Central Parks, nada como un café para un día tan perfecto, sobretodo porque al día siguiente dos personas llegaban a Manhattan por primera vez de visita. No podía dejar de sentirse emocionado por eso.

El líder agente estaba a punto de dar el último sorbo a su taza de café cuando la vio. No era la primera vez que la había visto, lo había hecho como tres veces, pero nunca estaba tan seguro como ahora. Tenía puesto un polo largo blanco hueso con unos leggins negros y su larga y cabellera color chocolate, justo como esa noche. Tenía que ser ella.

Sin importar nada, Skipper se levanto de su silla y se dirigió donde ella estaba; cruzando la pista. Pero cuando llego ya había desaparecido.

**Skipper:** Rayos!

Volvió a mirar bien a sus alrededores y la vio de nuevo, estaba en la otra esquina lista para cruzar otra pista. Skipper se dirigió a ella caminando mientras recordaba aquella melodía que hasta hora recordaba.

**Skipper:**  
Ooooo  
Oh Oh  
Oh Yeah

Ever Try To Reach For Something  
But Its Someone Else's Dream  
Every Step That You Take Forward  
It Takes You Right Back Where You Been  
And Then When You Least Expect It  
And You Tried About Everything

**_Marlene:_**_  
Somebody Hears Your Opinion _

**Skipper:**  
Somebody Cares What You See  
You Woke Me Up  
No Longer Tired

**_Marlene:_**_  
With You I Feel Inspired _

**Skipper:**  
You Help Me Find My Fire

Cuando Skipper llego la chica ya había cruzado al otro lado volteando a la derecha. Él la siguió.

**Skipper:**  
You're The New Classic  
You're The New PYT  
Stands For Pay Young  
Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat  
You Look So Classic  
Fantastic  
When You Own That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More

**Skipper y ****_Marlene_****:**  
Let Me See You Do That

**Skipper:**  
Oh Trying To Do It Right  
No Rehearsals  
It's Your Life  
If Your Doing This Crazy Dance  
Cause Your Making These Crazy Plans

**_Marlene:_**  
_It's Just This Is Not a Test  
You Put In Work To Be The Best_

**Skipper:**  
Ohhh)  
ohhh

La chica había entrado al Zoológico de Central Park, y Skipper entro para seguirla.

**_Marlene:_**_  
It's A Classic Take  
On A Brand New Game_

**Skipper y ****_Marlene_****:**  
Before The Needle Drops  
They're Gonna Know Your Name

**Skipper:**  
When It Gets Old Don't Lose The Love  
You're Cold I'll Warm You Up

**_Marlene:_**_  
You Up_

**Skipper:**  
Your Fire Is Hot Enough, enough, enough, enough

You're The New Classic

**_Marlene:_**_  
You're The New PYT _

**Skipper:**  
Stands For Pay Young And

**Skipper y****_ Marlene_****:**  
Trying Everything Just To Touch Your Dreams

**Skipper:**  
You Look So Classic Fantastic  
When You Own That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring it back) (once more)

**Skipper y ****_Marlene_****:**  
Let Me See You Do That

**_Marlene:_**_  
It's Become So Hard  
For Me To Be Surprised _

**Skipper:**  
You're Bringing Back The Real Me  
No Judgment In Your Eyes

**_Marlene:_**_  
U, uhh…_

**Skipper y ****_Marlene_****:**  
Cause When I Dance With You  
It's How I Speak The Truth  
Just Classic When Me Met

**Skipper:**  
Now You Make Me New

El líder agente se detiene un momento, la chica había desaparecido de nuevo y comienza a buscarla con la mirada.

**Skipper:**  
You're The New Classic  
You're The New PYT  
Cause You're Pay Young And  
Taking On The World From The Drivers Seat  
You Look So Classic  
Fantastic  
When You Own That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring the beat back once more)

El agente visualiza a la chica, está saliendo del zoológico. El la sigue pero hay mucha gente que le impide el paso.

**Skipper:**  
You're The New Classic  
You're The New PYT  
Cause You're Pay Young And  
Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat  
You Look So Classic  
Fantastic  
When You Own That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More  
(bring it back) (bring it back)(oh)  
Let Me See You Do That

Your The New Classic  
Your The New PYT  
Cause Your Pay Young  
Isn't Take A Chance To Believe In Me  
You're The New Classic  
Fantastic  
When You Own That Floor (when you're on that floor)  
Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring it back once more)  
Let Me See You Do That

Skipper logra salir del zoológico, ve a la chica, camina hacia a ella. Solo faltan cinco pasos más y… Ella sube al autobús, dejándolo nuevamente con la pregunta: Sera ella?

**Skipper:** Rayos!

* * *

**Y les gusto? tal vez no tenga tanto misterio como el primer cap de California University, pero te deja con la gran pregunta: Quien era la chica? Era Marlene?**

**Las respuestas en los proximos capitulos**

**Espero sus opiniones y reviews n.n**


	2. Despedida

**Hola de nuevooo...**

**No crean que no me he olvidado de uds... esque he estado ocupada con algunos trabajos y el fic de Ice Age... tal vez me demore en actualizar este fic un poco mas de lo que esperaba. Es que aun no acabo de escribir On Ice por completo, consta de 50 caps aprox...creo.**

**Espero que comprendan. No crean que voy a dejar Hi NY a la deriva... me gusta terminar todo lo que comienzo.**

* * *

**Cap. 2: Despedida**

_En una gran mansión, habían organizado una gran fiesta nocturna. El sonido de la música llegaba a cada esquina de la gran casa. Adentro, puros adolescentes disfrutaban de la fiesta, DJs, bailarines, cantantes… todos admitiendo que Julien King era el Rey de las Grandes Fiestas._

_**Julien:**__ Vamos todo el mundo! A mover ese bote! Si!_

_Todos gritaban, podía ser que Julien era un chico muy tonto pero sí que sabía cómo festejar. Cada fiesta que realizaba tenía un tema, ese año había hecho una fiesta de disfraces, a pesar de no ser Halloween. Marlene y Stacy se acercaban a su grupo de amigas, las cuatro estaban vestidas de Hadas, a excepción de una quien llevaba puesto el traje de una princesa._

_**Stacy:**__ Pensé que habíamos acordado venir disfrazadas de hadas, Sabannah_

_**Sabannah:**__ Ya párala, Stacy, ambas sabemos que siempre una de nosotras destaca más. En este caso soy yo. Yo formé este grupo, no te lo olvides._

_**Stacy:**__ Claro…_

_**Priscilla:**__ Y qué tal el Karaoke?_

_**Marlene:**__ Estuvo excelente_

_**Becky:**__ Ya me lo imagino_

_**Sabannah:**__ Ambas hacen un dúo sensacional._

_**Marlene y Stacy:**__ Gracias_

_**Antonio:**__ (recién llegando) Hola chicas_

_**Todas menos Sabannah:**__ Hola_

_**Antonio:**__ Marlene… me darías el honor de bailar conmigo en la pista de baile?_

_**Marlene:**__ Claro (se va con Antonio)_

_**Becky:**__ Veo una nueva pareja para este nuevo año!_

_**Priscilla y Stacy:**__ Oh, sí!_

_**Sabannah:**__ Espero que hables de Leonard y su novia imaginaria, porque Marlene no saldrá con ese payaso._

_**Priscilla:**__ Oh, vamos, Sabannah. Antonio no parece ser un mal chico_

_**Stacy:**__ Se ve que es todo un caballero_

_**Sabannah:**__ Ser un completo idiota no es ser un caballero, Stacy_

_**Stacy:**__ Qué quieres decir?_

_**Sabannah:**__ Tú eres la que tiene más puntos de chime; después de mí, claro, te dejo esa tarea. Y también quiero dejarles otra cosa, a las tres. No quiero que, por nada en el mundo, Marlene esté con ese Antonio de pacotilla, oyeron. Prometan que harán lo que sea para que eso no pase._

_**Todas:**__ Prometido_

_El celular de Sabannah suena._

_**Priscilla: **__Quien es?_

_**Sabannah:**__ Nadie… es solo un mensaje de la compañía de celulares. Bueno, tengo que irme_

_**Stacy:**__ A dónde vas?_

_**Sabannah:**__ Eh… tengo algo importante que hacer, luego les digo. No me sigan, ok._

_**Todas:**__ Ok_

_Sabannah se va dejando a las tres chicas hablando solas. Bueno, al menos dos hablaban, Stacy se había quedado mirando por la dirección donde Sabannah se había ido. Algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo. Sin que Priscilla y y Becky se dieran cuenta, se fue por la misma dirección._

_Stacy se detuvo en un pasillo. "Donde se habrá ido? Derecha… o izquierda?" pensó._

_**Clemson:**__ Stacy!_

_**Stacy:**__ Qué quieres?_

_**Clemson:**__ Stacy! Pero que linda estas hoy_

_**Stacy:**__ No molestes, estoy ocupada._

_**Clemson:**__ Ocupada con qué?_

_**Stacy:**__ Te importa? Eso no es asunto tuyo. (se va)_

_Stacy sigue caminando hasta llegar a un gran ventanal por donde ve a Sabannah caminando hacia afuera con alguien más. No podía ver bien quién era, pero llevaba una casaca de cuero negra y una boina. Era una chica. Stacy salió por la puerta más cercana sin hacer ningún ruido. Vio cómo la chica de casaca de cuero hablaba con su amiga. En una de esas Sabannah vio a Stacy y le hizo una señal para que se retirara. Sin embargo, no la obedeció, simplemente, se escondió tras unos arbustos._

_Luego de un momento un carro llegó y la chica de casaca de cuero le hizo subir a Sabannah adentro, pero antes de cerrar la puerta del auto le pidió su celular. Sabannah se lo dio sin decir nada. El auto se fue y la chica con casaca se marchó haciendo ruidos con sus botas Varoni._

_No era cualquier chica, era Doris, se podía ver ahora con claridad… pero aquella figura en el asiento del conductor. No era Clemson. No. Imposible que haya llegado tan rápido al auto… Y Antonio estaba bailando con Marlene, también es imposible que haya llegado tan rápido… Además ninguno de los dos usaba un aparato en el ojo…_

_Esos ojos… tan llenos de ira…_

Stacy despertó de un salto.

**Becky:** Stacy, estas bien?

**Stacy:** Si, que paso?

**Becky:** Disculpa por despertarte, pero estamos tarde

**Stacy:** Tarde?

**Becky:** Que llegaremos tarde a nuestra ultima pijamada en casa de Priscilla.

**Stacy:** Cierto

Ambas hermanas salen de su casa; después de la gran reconciliación de sus padres, la familia Harris se había mudado en la que solía ser la casa de Stacy, ahora era de ambas. A pesar de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y las cosas eran tal y como se suponía que debió ser desde el principio, había ciertos problemas que Stacy no toleraba. Se había acostumbrado a una vida organizada, todo tenía un tiempo y un lugar, pero al parecer su hermana gemela no pensaba lo mismo; ambas eran completamente diferentes. Becky no tenía un horario específico, y si bien Stacy ya no sufría por problemas económicos, ya se había acostumbrado a llevar cursos extra. Tal vez en lo académico no era molestia, pero en casa las cosas eran un poco mas incomodas. Becky estaba acostumbrada a una vida casi desorganizada al igual que el resto de sus cosas, que en cierto modo incomodaban a Stacy, pero estaba segura de que con el tiempo todo mejoraría, la pregunta era: Cuando llegaría ese tiempo?

Pero ese no era el único problema que rodeaba su cabeza, también estaba el hecho de que aun tenía dudas sobre lo sucedido. Todo ese tema de los agentes tras los responsables de la muerte de su difunta amiga no le había quedado todo claro, aun tenia ciertas dudas que por más que Kowalski y los demás dieran con la respuesta más lógica… a Stacy no le convencía del todo. Esto no pasaba con las demás, estaban convencidas de que el misterio ya estaba resuelto, así que ella trataba de seguir la corriente, aunque sus constantes pesadillas no la dejaban en paz.

* * *

Ya en casa de Priscilla…

**Priscilla:** Y bien? Ya están listas?

**Stacy:** Si. Mi pasaporte y mi ticket, listo. Mi equipaje junto con mi maquillaje, roja casual y elegante, zapatos que combinen con mis bolsos…

**Marlene:** Si, se nota que estas lista

**Priscilla:** Que hay de ti, Marlene?

**Marlene:** Aliste todo ayer por la mañana. Pero no se…

**Becky:** Estas nerviosa?

**Marlene:** Un poco. No puedo creer que vaya a viajar a Nueva York.

**Priscilla:** Para estar cerca de Skipper?

**Becky:** Aun no puedo creer que hayan sido agentes secretos todo ese tiempo.

**Stacy:** Otro pequeño secreto que guardar.

**Marlene:** Espero que ese sea el ultimo. Estoy cansada de secretos

**Stacy:** Yo igual

**Priscilla:** Mira quienes hablan

**Marlene:** Que quieres decir?

**Becky:** Oh, por favor… hasta yo lo entendí.

**Priscilla:** Sus novios son agentes secretos

**Stacy:** Y?

**Priscilla:** Que todo es clasificado para ellos.

**Marlene:** Bueno, con tal de que ese clasificado no tenga que ver conmigo…

**Stacy:** … o conmigo

**Marlene:** Todo estará bien.

**Becky:** Genial. Y saben que sería genial?

**Priscilla:** Que?

**Becky:** Un batido. Ahorita vuelvo. (se va)

**Priscilla:** Bueno… también tenía ganas de batido. Espero que me traiga uno.

**Stacy:** Claro… Saben? Había olvidado cómo era vivir con una hermana.

**Priscilla:** Que?

**Stacy:** Bueno… estoy feliz que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos, pero… Becky y yo hemos tenido pequeñas peleas, somos completamente diferentes de los pies a la cabeza. Es muy desorganizada. Mientras que yo estudio, ella escucha música y lee una revista de moda. Y su habitación es un desastre. Sin mencionar lo súper protectora que es.

**Marlene:** Al menos no es misteriosa

**Stacy:** No… es muy diferente. Mi relación con ella es muy diferente a la que tú tenías con Sabannah.

**Priscilla:** Supongo que necesitaran un poco más de tiempo.

**Stacy**: Si, supongo. Pero si vuelve a ponerse el traje de hermana protectora le voy a decir algo feo.

**Marlene:** Stacy…

**Stacy:** Ok, no. Pero lo pensare.

**Priscilla:** Bueno… hablando de protección. Ya tienen uno?

**Marlene:** Que?

**Priscilla:** Ya sabes… protección. Van a salir con sus novios en Nueva York y… tal vez en una de esas salidas venga con una noche agitada.

**Stacy:** Priscy… eres muy entrometida

**Priscilla:** Vamos… tú fuiste la primera que quería eso

**Stacy:** Ok, me callo

**Marlene:** Tal vez Priscilla tiene razón. Tal vez… tengamos una noche cerrada.

**Priscilla:** Wow… Lo siento, Marlene, pero no me lo esperaba de ti.

**Marlene:** Que puedo decir? Skipper es el único chico que me ha hecho sentir mariposas en el estomago.

**Stacy:** Y las mariposas te dicen que debes perder la virginidad porque…

**Marlene:** No digo que quiero hacerlo desesperadamente. Solo digo que, si se da la ocasión… ya estoy lista. Y quiero que mi primera vez sea especial, y con Skipper todo es especial así que…

**Priscilla:** No te olvides de tu protección. Y tú también, Stacy. Quiero que lo disfruten pero no quiero ser la Tía Priscy tan pronto.

**Stacy:** Tranquila, estaré al tanto de eso.

**Priscilla:** Eso quiere decir que también lo harás?

**Stacy:** No se, tal vez.

**Marlene:** No suenas muy animada.

**Priscilla:** Tal vez no esta lista

**Stacy:** No dije eso. Pero si llega la ocasión de hacerlo, lo hare.

**Priscilla:** Vaya… aunque sea puedes agregarle algo de emoción a eso.

**Stacy:** Estoy emocionada.

**Marlene:** Si, pero… no tanto. Como si no fuera tu primera vez o algo así.

**Stacy:** Bueno… yo…

**Priscilla:** Ay por Dios! Tu ya lo hiciste!

Stacy se queda muda.

**Marlene:** Cuando y con quién?

**Stacy:** No yo…

**Priscilla:** No mientas

**Stacy:** Ok… fue con Kowalski, dos días antes de que regresara a Nueva York…

* * *

**FlashBack**

Stacy caminaba por los pasillos con un cuaderno en mano, tenia puesto un conjunto Channel, unas leggins y botas de cuero negras, un vestido plomo de falda pegada y una chaqueta de cuero negra abrochada. Se dirigió al salón 105, el salón donde estaba Kowalski, lo podía ver por la ventana de la puerta. Abrió la puerta, la cerró y se acercó un poco a su pupitre.

**Stacy:** Hey!

**Kowalski:** (sorprendido y nervioso) S-Señorita Harris... qué puedo hacer por usted?

Kowalski lanzó una pequeña mirada al frente del salón. Stacy volteó y... no sabía que habían alumnos aun en clase sentados al fondo, dicho sea de paso estaban dando examen. Aun decidida, Stacy voltea a ver nuevamente a su "profesor" tapándolo de la vista de los demás alumnos.

**Stacy:** Ahh... tengo algo que... necesito que usted lo vea acerca de mi ensayo para la clase de botánica. (Deja su cuaderno en el escritorio)

**Kowalski:** Oh... bueno, por ahora estoy algo ocupado. Tal vez puedas consultarme dentro de 14 o 15 minutos

**Stacy:** (desabrochando lentamente su chaqueta) En verdad, creo que es muy importante que lo vea, profesor...

Stacy terminó de desabrochar su chaqueta revelando un pos-it pegado en su pecho que decía: "Úsame". Kowalski se había quedado estupefacto... y embobado.

**Stacy:** (con una mirada coqueta) Después de todo... creo que me puede ayudar a mejorar esta tarea, no?

**Kowalski:** (con un hilo de voz) Lo revisaré.

Kowalski abre el cuaderno de su "alumna" y, en vez de un ensayo, Stacy había escrito "Mañana en la noche?" y había colocado dos boletos de reservación para el Hotel Villa Florence.

**Stacy:** Qué le parece mi comentario sobre la reproducción de las plantas silvestres del Amazonas?

**Kowalski:** (sonríe y despega uno de los boletos) Es... un excelente comentario. (Le entrega el cuaderno)

**Stacy:** Gracias. Supongo que lo veré el día de la entrega de esta tarea

**Kowalski:** Por supuesto... estaré ansioso de calificar su trabajo.

Stacy coge su cuaderno y lo coloca frente a su pecho tapando la nota pegada en su ropa, se despide con su mano y se va del salón

**Fin del FlashBack**

* * *

**Priscilla:** Oh por Dios!

**Stacy:** Fue la mejor noche de mi vida…

**Marlene:** Vaya… Fue ese día que dijiste que irías al museo de animales marinos?

**Stacy:** No le digan Becky. Por lo que más quieran, no se lo digan.

**Becky:** (recién entrando) Decirme que?

**Stacy:** Ah… que…

**Marlene:** Que te traeremos un lindo bolso al regresar.

**Becky:** Genial.

* * *

**Wow... al parecer Marlene esta decidida a dar el siguiente paso... y Stacy, creo que le gusta tomar la delantera..xDDD Creen que lo logre?**  
**Que hay con el suenio de Stacy? Tendra algo que ver con lo pasado supuestamente ya resuelto?**

**Las respuestas en el proximo cap...=)**

**Espero sus opiniones y reviews**


	3. La llegada

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

**No me apaleen por faaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

**Se que me he demorado en actualizar, pero ya habia explicado que he estado ocupada con mis estudios... y con OnIce (fic que al parecer constara de 60 caps...xPP)**

**Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta... y... espero que les guste este cap...n.n**

* * *

**Cap.3: La llegada**

En casa de nuestros agentes, Skipper y Kowalski estaban conversando sobre la "visión" que el líder agente había tenido en el zoológico de Central Park.

**Kowalski:** Así que la viste de nuevo?

**Skipper:** Si… ya van tres veces que la veo

**Kowalski:** Ajam…

**Skipper:** No bromeo, Kowalski. Siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que la veo nunca llego a verla por completo.

**Kowalski:** Que? La ves en partes?

**Skipper:** No, quiero decir… que nunca veo su rostro, por lo que nunca estoy seguro de si es o no. Pero esta vez es diferente. Estaba vestida con la misma ropa de esa vez en la feria cuando cantamos juntos.

**Kowalski:** Skipper… Marlene no viene hasta hoy en la tarde. Y puede que sea una ilusión tuya… ya sabes, va un año entero que no ves a Marlene.

**Skipper:** Que quieres decir?

**Kowalski:** Que tal vez extrañas mucho a Marlene que… tu mente crea la remota posibilidad de que ella pueda estar aquí, crea una ilusión de Marlene en las calles. Todo está en la mente. Ya verás que cuando Marlene realmente este aquí contigo, esas visiones desaparecerán.

**Skipper:** Bien… espero que tengas razón.

**Kowalski:** Por su puesto que la tengo.

En eso Cabo entra a la sala.

**Cabo:** Chicos, ya son las 5pm.

**Skipper:** Bien… al aeropuerto.

* * *

**Voz del Amplificador:** Vuelo 67 Miami-Nueva York ya ha aterrizado.

Nuestros agentes estaban sentados en las bancas del aeropuerto, mientras esperaban estaban hablando sobre su próxima misión. Le habían pedido al General Buck unas vacaciones para pasar tiempo con Marlene y Stacy durante su estadía en Nueva York, el había aceptado con una condición, cuidar a su hija., Mikayla. Ya había cumplido los 16 años y estaba asistiendo a la Academia de Arte y Teatro en Nueva York. Skipper la había visto crecer desde que era pequeña, pero los últimos 5 años no había sabido nada de ella. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, sobretodo porque a los 6 años Mikayla había afirmado que Skipper era su héroe.

**Skipper:** Bien… Rico, Cabo… ustedes se encargaran de Mikayla

**Cabo:** Quien es Mikayla?

**Kowalski:** La hija del General Buck

Cabo era el único del equipo que no conocía a Mikayla. Cabo recién se había integrado hace 5 años, justo después de que Mikayla viajara e iniciara sus estudios secundarios.

**Skipper:** Tenemos que cuidarla, no estoy seguro de que, pero Buck fue claro. Así que te infiltraremos (mirando a Cabo)

**Cabo:** A mí?

**Skipper:** Si. Te infiltraremos en la Academia de Arte y Teatro como un alumno más. La experiencia que tuvimos en California seguro te ayudara. Estarás junto con ella en sus clases, te harás su amigo y… se irán juntos a casa

**Cabo:** Entrare a su casa?

**Kowalski:** Ella vivirá junto con nosotros. Ser hija de un General la expone a varios enemigos, por lo que se quedara con nosotros.

**Rico:** Perky

**Skipper:** Ah sí… la Sta. Perky vendrá todas las tardes para ayudarnos con ella.

**Kowalski:** A demás, Stacy y Marlene han conseguido trabajo como profesoras en la academia. Va a estar bien vigilada.

**Voz del Amplificador:** Vuelo 42 California-Nueva York ya ha aterrizado.

**Rico:** Ya egaron! ("Ya llegaron")

Los cuatro agentes se fueron a recoger a sus amigas. Marlene y Stacy habían terminado de recoger sus maletas, cuando en una de esas Marlene ve a sus amigos agentes en la entrada.

**Marlene:** Stacy, mira… allá están

Ambas van al encuentro de sus amigos, sobre todo a Skipper y Kowalski, quienes la recibieron con un gran abrazo.

**Marlene:** (abrazándolo) Ay, Skipper, como te extrañe.

**Skipper:** (abrazándola) Si, me da gusto volver a verte (mira a otro lado) Solo a ti (mira hacia el otro lado) Y a nadie más.

**Marlene:** (se separa) Que pasa?

**Skipper:** Nada, solo… creo que te extrañe más de lo que te imaginas.

**Marlene:** Yo igual.

* * *

**Marlene:** Así que no seremos las únicas huéspedes en tu departamento?

Skipper ya le había contado todo el asunto de Mikayla a Marlene y Stacy mientras estaban en el auto, y también de que probablemente serian sus profesoras en la Academia de Arte y Teatro de Nueva York.

**Kowalski:** No es necesario que se involucren en su vida, solo que Mikayla necesita protección. Además la misión no las involucra a ustedes, eso ya es cosa de Cabo.

**Stacy:** Por qué no el General Buck contrata a alguien más para que sean sus guardaespaldas?

**Skipper:** Porque como General no confía en nadie más que en nosotros.

**Marlene:** Vaya… seguro has aprendido mucho de él.

**Skipper:** Es solo para estar seguros, Marly. Manfredy y Johnson no lo escucharon y terminaron en una silla eléctrica, colgados de cabeza debajo de un avión rumbo a Toledo

**Marlene:** No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero… extrañe tus paranoias.

Rico, quien estaba conduciendo, detuvo el auto al frente de un edificio

**Rico:** llegamo! ("llegamos")

Todos bajaron y ayudaron a sus amigas a subir sus maletas. Nuestros agentes vivían al frente del Zoológico de Central Park, en un edificio en el que cada departamento tenía dos pisos. Marlene y Stacy compartirían habitación por primera vez, pero no estarían solas, otra de sus compañeras de habitación era Mikayla. Skipper le había hablado mucho de ella a Marlene durante su estadía en California, después del gran baile Claro de Luna, claro. El líder agente le había contado lo graciosa que era y que siempre paraba feliz haciendo travesuras por todas partes, como aquella guerra de globos de agua que había tenido junto con Kowalski y Rico, menos mal que era la hija del General; pero los años habían pasado y hace tiempo que no la veía… "Habrá cambiado?" se preguntaba en silencio Skipper.

Marlene y Stacy estaban desempacando sus cosas mientras conversaban de todo lo que les esperaba.

**Skipper:** (entrando) Knock, knock

Su entrada improvisada hiso que ambas saltaran del susto.

**Marlene: **Skipper… alguna vez aprenderás a tocar antes de entrar?

**Skipper:** Que? No les gusta la improvisación? Si mas no lo recuerdo ese fue uno de los primeros temas con el profesor Sickowitz

**Stacy:** Por lo que me acuerdo Marlene y tú dominaron muy bien la improvisación alfabética.

**Kowalski:** Y de qué forma.

**Skipper:** Hmm… me declaro culpable.

Marlene sonríe ante tal comentario.

**Stacy:** (suspira) Ahh… el profesor Sickowitz… sus clases eran muy locas.

**Marlene:** Si… me acuerdo que el primer día de clases con él, entro por la ventana

**Kowalski:** En serio?

**Marlene:** Si… Me acuerdo que todos pensamos que era un hippie.

**Skipper:** O un pordiosero?

Todos se ríen al recordar la primera vez que Skipper interactuó con ese profesor. Lo había visto en la entrada de la Universidad de California sentado en el suelo, y este le dio dos dólares de limosna.

**Marlene:** Al menos te agradeció por la limosna. Se notaba que le caías muy bien.

**Kowalski:** Se habrá dado cuenta de que éramos agentes?

**Stacy:** Es un profesor de teatro… obvio que se dio cuenta. Pero tranquilos, el sabe guardar bien un secreto.

Stacy se quedo pensativa por un momento mientras que sus tres amigos hablaban. Luego de un rato se llevo a Kowalski fuera de la habitación.

**Kowalski:** Que pasa?

**Stacy:** Quiero hablar contigo con respecto a algo.

**Kowalski:** Es lo de Sabannah de nuevo, verdad?

Stacy le había contado a Kowalski acerca de sus dudas sobre el asunto de Sabannah, también le había contado acerca de su visita cuando estaba media inconsciente. Pero Kowalski ya le había explicado que solo fue producto de su inconsciencia, un sueño.

**Stacy:** (suspira) Ahh… perdón, pero la verdad es que aun tengo mis dudas.

**Kowalski:** (acariciando el rostro de Stacy) Hey, tranquila. Todo está bien, Stacy.

**Stacy:** Lo sé, me lo has dicho como mil veces y… tus conclusiones son lógicas y probables, pero aun no puedo quedarme tranquila.

**Kowalski:** Has tenido alguna otra pesadilla?

Stacy no dijo nada. Kowalski se acerco a ella, levanto su rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran uno al otro, se acerco más y más hasta posar sus labios en los de ella

**Kowalski:** Se que aun tienes muchas dudas… y Skipper me va a matar por esto pero…

**Stacy:** Que pasa?

**Kowalski:** Ven…

Kowalski la conduce a su habitación y cierra la puerta. Stacy se le queda mirando pensando que tal vez su novio quería darle una bienvenida tan agitada como la despedida que habían tenido en California, no es que no lo quisiera hacer de nuevo, todo lo contrario, pero… y la protección? Las palabras de Priscilla se le vinieron a la mente. "Debí haber traído pastillas anticonceptivas" pensó. Pero Kowalski no tenía planeado nada de eso…

**Kowalski:** No te asustes… no tengo pensado hacer nada.

**Stacy:** No estoy asustada.

**Kowalski:** Entonces no te ilusiones.

**Stacy:** (sonríe) Tu igual. (Lo besa)

**Kowalski:** (cortando el beso) Tú sí que sabes cómo provocarme.

**Stacy:** (ríe) Que hay de ti y tu ritual para conquistarme usando palabras sofisticadas?

**Kowalski:** En dicho caso, me aprenderé todo un diccionario del siglo XVIII

**Stacy:** (ríe) Tal vez pueda hacer un ensayo como el de botánica.

**Kowalski:** Y quieres que lo revise?

**Stacy:** Hmm… tal vez. Si te portas bien.

Marlene termino de desempacar sus cosas y acomodarlas. Skipper la había ayudado y, si no la conociera, se hubiese quedado sorprendido de tantas maletas. La chica de ojos avellana se sentó en su cama poniendo la foto de Sabannah en su mesa de noche junto a su lámpara.

**Marlene:** A Sabannah le hubiese encantado venir a Nueva York, le gustaba la idea de las grandes fiestas.

**Skipper:** Seguro que se llevaba muy bien con Julien.

**Marlene:** Pues si… ambos eran muy fiesteros, pero nunca hubo nada entre ellos. Sabannah solía decirle posemumu.

**Skipper:** Posemumu?

**Marlene:** Poco seso y mucho musculo

**Skipper:** No me imagino a Julien haciendo ejercicio.

**Marlene:** Pues, bailar se considera parte del ejercicio. Deberías verlo… ha ganado miles de competencias de baile en California, Miami y España.

**Skipper:** Vaya, tiene talento.

**Marlene:** Si… es muy talentoso cuando se trata de baile, pero lo demás… bueno, ya lo conociste, no?

Skipper se quedo en silencio por un momento.

**Marlene:** Skipper?

**Skipper:** …

**Marlene:** Skipper?

**Skipper:** Eh?

**Marlene: **Estas bien? (se sienta a su lado)

**Skipper:** Si… estoy bien…

**Marlene:** Seguro?

**Skipper:** Tranquila, Marlene, estoy bien.

**Marlene:** Ok…

**Skipper:** Tu… tu y Julien fueron novios en el pasado, verdad?

**Marlene:** (confundida) Eh, si. Por?

**Skipper:** Nada… solo que… no se…

Marlene comprendió que estaba pasando. Skipper estaba inseguro. Cosa extraña nunca lo había visto así. Tal vez el que ella tuviera un pasado con Julien era lo que lo preocupaba. Era de esperarse, Julien era más fiestero y dinámico… Skipper era un poco más serio. Y si, Marlene se había divertido mucho cuando salía con Julien… y claro que también quedo bien agotada después de tantas fiestas y baile. Pero con Skipper era todo diferente. Era amor de verdad, un amor que nunca antes había sentido… y que solo había visto en sus padres.

Marlene le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su novio.

**Marlene:** Nunca he sentido nada igual como lo que siento por ti.

**Skipper:** Se que… es inevitable resistirse a mis encantos (bromeo)

**Marlene:** En serio?

**Skipper:** Pero sabes que es más difícil?

**Marlene:** Que?

**Skipper:** Resistirse a los tuyos

El líder comienza a besar a su novia lentamente, de una forma muy cariñosa. Coloca sus manos en la cintura de ella mientras ella coloca uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El beso comenzó a ponerse un poco más rápido y algo agresivo…

Ya. Listo… Era el momento perfecto.

Skipper metió sus manos en el interior de la blusa para desatar el sostén mientras que Marlene comenzaba a desabotonar los botones de su camisa después de haberse deshecho de la corbata. Skipper arrincono a Marlene haciendo que quedara apoyada en la cabecera acolchada de la cama y Marlene ya había logrado quitarle la camisa. El líder estaba a punto de meter sus manos dentro de la falda de su chica cuando…

RINGGGG… El timbre sonó.

**Skipper:** Rayos! Es Perky

**Marlene:** Perky?

**Skipper: **Si. Se quedara aquí para cuidar de Mikayla.

**Marlene:** Pensé que ustedes se encargarían de eso

**Skipper:** Si… pero ella tendrá la función de Mama'. Ordenes del Grl. Buck.

**Marlene:** Oh.

**Skipper:** Bueno… entonces…

Skipper no sabía qué hacer… prácticamente tenía ganas de…

**Marlene:** (lo besa) Vamos… hay que volver a vestirnos y… darle la bienvenida a Perky. Ya tendremos nuestro tiempo a solas.

**Skipper:** Me encargare de que sea especial. Te lo prometo. (La besa)

* * *

**Wow... al parecer Skipper y Marlene tienen una mision bien clara... lo lograran?**

**Stacy dejara de preocuparse por el asunto de Sabannah? Estaran listos para la llegada de Mikayla?**

**Las respuestas y mas en los proximos caps...**

**Espero sus opiniones y reviews...n.n**


	4. Conociendo a Miss Perky

**Holaaaa... bueno, se que hace ufff uff uff que no actualizo este fic... y la razon sigue siendo la misma... aun no termino el fic On Ice... resulto mas largo de lo que pense, tiene 70 capitulos actualizados hasta ahora y aun no llega a la parte romantica... Si en California University me lincharon para que Marle y Skipper se besaran de una buena vez... imaginense lo que planean los fans de Ice Age en mi contra...u.u**

**Bueno, dije que siempre terminaria un fic, no lo dejaria imcompleto... y a pesar de haber pasado un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo... y que On Ice aun le faltan una 20 caps (creo)... no abandonare este fic. Pido disculpas por la demora, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar. Por eso tengo una propuesta para ustedes:**

**Aun no acabo On Ice... y siendo sincera solo tengo tiempo para actualizar los viernes. Asi que todos los viernes de la quincena de mes pondre un nuevo cap aqui en HiNY! Cuando termine On Ice, HiNY sera actualizado todos los viernes. Que les parece?**

**Bueno, espero que les paresca bien porque no se me ocurre otra solución...u.u**

* * *

**Cap. 4: Conociendo a Miss Perky**

Skipper y Marlene llegan a la sala donde se encontraban los demás. Perky había llegado junto con una maleta y un bolso que combinaba muy bien con su vestido rosado sin mangas con un listón blanco en la cintura. Era la primera vez que Stacy y Marlene la veían en persona, claro que ya la habían viso en la fiesta Claro de Luna, pero ambas habían estado tan ocupadas con sus parejas que… no pudieron conocerse bien, sobre todo con Marlene.

**Perky:** Oh por Dios… Ya llegaron. Bienvenidas a Nueva York. Les aseguro que se divertirán mucho.

**Stacy:** Por supuesto.

**Kowalski:** Perky, ella es-

**Perky:** (interrumpiéndolo) Déjenme adivinar… Ehh… (A Stacy) Tú eres Stacy.

**Stacy:** Si, creo que nos vimos en la fiesta… Lástima que no hayamos tenido tiempo para conversar y conocernos.

**Perky:** Oh, tranquila. Estabas bien ocupada.

**Stacy:** (sonrojada) Si… podría decirse que si…

**Perky:** (A Marlene) Y tu… Tú debes ser Marlene, cierto?

**Marlene:** Cierto

**Perky:** Skipper me ha platicado tanto de ti. Bueno en realidad él y Kowalski no hablaban de otra cosa que no fueran ustedes.

**Marlene y Stacy:** En serio?

**Skipper y Kowalski:** Ehh… que? Claro que no… yo no…

**Perky:** Es un gusto conocerlas por fin

**Marlene:** A mí también. Seguro seremos grandes amigas

**Perky:** Lo mismo digo linda.

**Cabo:** Ehh… Chicos. El General

Los cuatro agentes se dirigen a lo que es la Oficina principal. Ellos tenían una en su propia casa, obviamente las chicas no podían entrar, a excepción de Miss Perky, eran reglas que el mismo Grl. Buck había establecido.

Luego de unos momentos, el grupo de agentes salieron de la oficina.

**Perky:** Quien era?

**Skipper:** El Grl. Buck. Quien más?

**Perky:** Que dijo?

**Skipper:** Nada, solo nos recordó que teníamos que ir por Mikayla. Kowalski! Información!

**Kowalski:** Su vuelo aterriza dentro de media hora. Deberíamos estar en camino.

**Skipper:** Bien. Rico! Alista el auto

**Rico:** Wohuu!

**Cabo:** Yo que hago, Skipper?

**Skipper:** Te quedas aquí.

**Cabo:** Que?

**Kowalski:** No puedes ir. Se supone que Mikayla no puede saber que eres un agente. Sera como cuando fuimos a California. Stacy y Marlene no tenían que saber que éramos agentes

**Marlene y Stacy:** Gracias (!)

**Kowalski:** Lo siento.

**Perky:** Tú serás el único agente encubierto, Cabo. Mikayla solo sabe que Skipper, Kowalski y Rico la estarán cuidando en casa… pero no sabe que tú la estarás vigilando en la escuela. Por lo que tendrás que vivir escondido de ella. No es un plan muy bueno, pero fueron los términos del General.

**Skipper:** Mikayla está en su etapa de adolescente, tiene tu edad, y la verdad no sé como la pubertad la está afectando, pero Buck dice que tenemos que estar encubiertos, que no quiere saber nada de agentes vigilándola.

**Marlene:** Déjame adivinar. Mikayla está cansada de que la estén vigilando y su padre prometió que cuando cumpliera 15 le daría más libertad, sin embargo está enviando a un grupo de agentes para que la cuiden y vigilen en secreto.

**Skipper:** Amo tu sentido intuitivo, Marlene.

**Cabo:** Como lo supiste?

**Marlene:** Mi padre hizo lo mismo conmigo y Sabannah. Y cuando Sabannah se fue… pues los guardaespaldas aumentaron y se hicieron más evidentes.

**Stacy:** Y como se supone que no se dará cuenta si vivirá con nosotros?

**Kowalski:** Su casa está al lado

**Stacy:** Pero no iba a vivir aquí?

**Skipper:** No… De aquí nosotros la vigilaremos

**Marlene:** Pero no sería mejor que la Sta. Percky la cuidara en su propia casa?

**Sta. Percky:** He iré… pero solo serán visitas cortas

**Marlene:** Y ella va a vivir sola allí?

**Skipper:** No… Gloria estará allí.

**Marlene:** Quien es Gloria?

**Kowalski:** La cocinera y ama de llaves

* * *

Nuestros agentes, menos Cabo; Marlene y Stacy llegaron al aeropuerto. Durante todo el trayecto, Skipper no había dejado de contarle a Marlene como era Mikayla cuando era niña. Ella era muy graciosa y ocurrente, siempre alegre y traviesa. Skipper sabía que Mikayla ya había crecido, pero esperaba ver a la dulce niña convertida en toda una dulce señorita. Nuestros agentes no dejaban de estar atentos a las llamadas del aeropuerto. Así estuvieron, hasta que el vuelo de Mikayla fue anunciado.

**Rico:** Po fin!

Nuestros agentes comenzaron a buscar con la mirada a lo que esperaban ver a una tierna jovencita de vestido color pastel y una gran sonrisa… pero no fue así. Allí en la puerta se encontraba una chica de 16 años de cabello oscuro con mechones morados, un leve delineado negro en el contorno de sus ojos. Llevaba un vestido morado oscuro con un cinturón negro, mayas negras y un chaleco negro de encaje. Mikayla si que había cambiada mucho.

**Skipper, Kowalski y Rico:** Mikayla?

**Mikayla:** Hola

**Skipper:** Hey, has… cambiado mucho

**Mikayla:** Lo sé, ha sido muchos años, la pubertad y bla bla bla bla…

**Kowalski:** Si… bueno… ehh…

**Skipper:** Ahh… te… te ves… te ves bien

**Kowalski:** Si… vaya que has crecido.

**Mikayla:** Si, gran cambio, hurra por mí. Podemos irnos a casa, tengo que terminar de llenar unos documentos para mi traslado.

**Skipper:** Ehh… claro. Pero antes, queremos presentarte a Marlene y Stacy

**Marlene y Stacy:** Hola

**Mikayla:** Sus novias, verdad. Mi padre ya me había comentado.

**Marlene:** Oh… bueno… es un gusto conocerte, Mikayla

**Stacy:** Si… En todo el trayecto nos han hablado mucho de ti.

**Mikayla:** Oh, genial… así me ahorro tener que presentarme, estaré muy ocupada con mis clases así que no creo que me vean mucho.

**Marlene:** De hecho… Stacy y yo estaremos en la Academia de Teatro de Nueva York como profesoras

**Mikayla:** Genial, después me dan sus nombres, quiero asegurarme de no tenerlas como profesoras… No se ofendan, pero no quiero que me pongas las cosas fáciles… y mucho menos que me anden vigilando. Ahora vámonos que tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Mikayla da media vuelta y se dirige a la salida del aeropuerto, dejando a nuestros amigos confundidos por la nueva actitud de la recién llegada.

**Rico:** Coo coo, coo coo

**Skipper:** Ha cambiado mucho

**Kowalski:** Demasiado

**Marlene:** Tranquilos, seguro solo está cansada por el largo viaje

* * *

El General Buck se encontraba en su despacho viendo algunos archivos de casos que se habían quedado sin resolver. Aun estaba intrigado por uno de ellos que era mucho más grande de lo que el había pensado al inicio.

Ringgg

El Grl. Buck contesto el teléfono

**Grl. Buck:** General Buck, que se le ofrece?

_**Voz de mujer:**__ Soy Amanda. Se suponía que el traslado de Mikayla no sucedería, lo habíamos acordado._

**Grl. Buck:** Tú lo acordaste, yo no estuve de acuerdo. Soy su padre, se lo que es mejor para ella… y es estar a mi lado. Contigo corre peligro, y lo sabes, Amanda.

_**Amanda:**__ Era un trato mutuo_

**Grl. Buck:** Soy el General a cargo del caso, el que da las órdenes soy yo, y tú tienes que obedecerlas, Amanda

_**Amanda:**__ Permiso para ir a Nueva York_

**Grl. Buck:** Estas loca, mujer?! Te descubrirían y correrías más peligros aquí

_**Amanda:**__ Al menos estaría acompañada. Nunca combatas solo, El Arte de la Guerra._

**Grl. Buck:** Y en tu caso, dos serian multitud, Amanda. Quédate donde estas y sigue cual papel. No quiero sorpresas. Entendido?

…

**Grl. Buck:** Amanda?

* * *

En las calles de Nueva York, al frente del Zoológico de Central Park, una chica con saco negro, una pañoleta blanco hueso cubriéndole el cabello y lentes oscuros sale de una cabina telefónica… Así es, Amanda esta en Nueva York.

* * *

**Wow, Amanda desobedeció las ordenes del Grl Buck... que es lo que le pasa a ella? Por que corre peligro? Mikayla tendra algo que ver en esto?**

**Las respuestas u mas en los próximos capítulos...n.n**

**Dejen sus opiniones y reviews...n.n**


	5. Un gran cambio

**Hola... Aqui les traigo otro cap de Hi NY!  
Es algo corto pero super importante n.n**

**También**** quería decirles que estaré actualizando mi blog de fics... donde tambien encontraran un aviso suuuuper importante para todos aquellos artistas, si es otro concurso wiii! n.n**

**Si no saben cual es mi blog, solo busquen en Google "Claro de Luna Atomik27" y listo! n.n**

* * *

**Cap. 5: Un gran cambio**

Mikayla entra a su nueva casa, seguido por Skipper quien cierra la puerta después de haber ingresado el equipaje de la recién llegada jovencita. De la cocina salió una mujer de contextura gruesa, cabellos negros, y usaba un delantal. Era Gloria, la ama de llaves

**Gloria:** Mikayla! (corre a abrazarla) Cuanto tiempo, mi niña linda.

**Mikayla:** Hola Gloria

**Gloria:** Que tal el vuelo?

**Skipper:** Ya tendrán tiempo para hablar de eso

**Gloria:** Tienes razón. (La suelta y mira sus cabellos) Oh… morado… lindo. Te queda bien. Veo que estas toda una señorita. Has crecido bastante, mi niña.

**Mikayla:** Si, si… Estaré en mi habitación llenando algunos informes, me podrías subir un vaso de agua, estoy sedienta

**Gloria:** Claro, cariño. Te gustaría también un poco de torta de la tía Gloria?

**Mikayla:** No, gracias, no me gusta lo dulce.

**Skipper:** Pero la torta de chocolate siempre ha sido tu favorito

**Mikayla:** Las cosas cambian… y no todo es dulce y color de rosas… Nadie más que tú debería saberlo. Ahora si me disculpan, estaré en mi habitación. (Se va)

**Gloria:** (sonríe) Jaja… que divertida esta.

**Skipper:** Y muy cambiada…

**Gloria:** Oh, vamos Skipper… Ambos sabemos que solo es una etapa. Ha sufrido mucho después de la muerte de su madre… y sabemos que el General Buck, por más buen hombre que sea… siempre está ocupado y no pasa mucho tiempo con su hija.

**Skipper:** Es que la veo muy cambiada

**Gloria:** Lo sé, pero ella tiene que darse cuenta de ello

**Skipper:** Tal vez deba hablar con ella

**Gloria:** Tal vez… pero no ahora… deja que se adecue al cambio de escenario. Ya todo volverá a la normalidad. Solo una persona podrá ayudarla a superar esto… y solo Dios sabe si esa persona eres tu… o alguien más.

**Skipper:** Tienes razón

**Gloria:** Bueno… tengo torta de chocolate que ahora sé que Mikayla no comerá… Quieres un poco?

**Skipper:** Me leíste la mente.

* * *

**Stacy:** Kowalski deja de caminar así… me preocupas

**Kowalski:** Es que estoy preocupado

**Stacy:** Es Mikayla, cierto?

**Kowalski:** Algo le pasa… y si fue captura por alienígenas y le extirparon el cerebro?

**Marlene:** Alienígenas?

**Stacy:** Los alienígenas no existen… O.O No existen, verdad?

**Rico, Kowalski y Cabo:** Ehh… no, no… como van a existir… es una locura, que va…

**Marlene:** Existen o no

**Rico, Kowalski y Cabo:** Si u.u

**Marlene:** Ohh… creo que no debí preguntar… ahora me siento asustada

**Stacy:** Mikayla no fue capturada por extraterrestres

**Kowalski:** Hasta donde tú sabes

**Stacy:** Es en serio (?)

**Miss Perky:** Chicos, Mikayla solo está pasando por su etapa adolescente. Quiere descubrirse a sí misma.

**Cabo:** No entiendo, que paso?

**Kowalski:** Fuimos a recoger a Mikayla, pero ha cambiado demasiado. Es un cambio muy radical. Casi de la noche a la mañana

**Stacy: **No era que no la habían visto desde hace años

**Kowalski:** Igual, es un cambio muy grande

**Cabo:** Como es?

**Rico: **Gothic!

**Kowalski:** Ehh… si, tiene un aspecto gótico

**Marlena:** Combinado con Vintage

**Stacy:** Mas bien una mezcla de ambos

**Kowalski:** Es más oscura… y formalmente liberal… Es todo lo contrario a lo que era antes

**Marlene:** Solo es una etapa. Skipper me conto que perdió a su madre hace unos años… Tiene que superarlo… ya verán que así volverá a lo que era antes.

**Stacy:** Pero no sola… alguien tiene que ayudarla.

**Kowalski:** Tal vez Skipper y yo podamos-

**Stacy:** Que? No. Deja que las cosas sucedan. El destino es el destino y no puedes meterte con él. Es como el asunto de Marlene… No volvió a cantar porque había perdido a Sabannah

**Marlene:** Hasta que Skipper apareció y me motivo a superarlo.

**Stacy:** Siempre dije que solo había alguien que podía ayudarla… Princilla, Becky y yo estuvimos esperando a que ese alguien llegara.

**Marlene:** Solo denle un tiempo, ya verán que volverá a la normalidad.

* * *

Amanda se encontraba leyendo una revista en la sala de visitas, aun llevaba los lentes oscuros y la pañoleta. Se encontraba en la clínica mental de Nueva York esperando la llegada de alguien. Luego de unos minutos el apareció. Llevaba un terno azul opaco y unos lentes oscuros. Amanda cubrió su rostro con la revista sin dejar de ver al tipo hablando con la recepcionista. Segundos después lo hicieron pasar a la sala de visitas, a una distancia razonable de ella.

Amanda sabia que lo vería allí, lo había hecho desde el año pasado…

De una puerta salió una chica rubia, con la mirada ida y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con una chompa abierta color beige.

**Tipo:** Cuanto tiempo… te vez muy bien

**Rubia:** …

**Tipo:** Aun sigo dejándote sin palabra, verdad? Sabes que lo que hice lo hice por amor… Nadie más lo sabe como tú.

**Rubia:** …

**Tipo:** Si… no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento al saber que me comprendes… que sabes lo que siento…

**Rubia:** …

**Tipo:** Se hacen locuras por amor… lo supiste desde ese día en que agarraste el arma…

Ante el comentario la rubia dio un grito y se lanzo encima del tipo, haciendo que los guardias la separaran y le inyectaran un tranquilizante

**Tipo:** Ves a lo que me refiero! Lo tienes en tus venas, Doris!

Los guardias llevaron a la chica a su habitación y el tipo se retiro del lugar.

**Amanda:** Eres más que eso, Doris… una cosa es amor… otra es obsesión.

* * *

**Wow... que les parecio este cap? Creen que Mikayla fue secuestrada por extraterrestres y por eso su nueva actitud o hay algo mas en todo esto? Amanda esta de parte de los bueno o de los malos?**

**Espero sus reviews y opiniones n.n**


	6. El primer día en la Academia – Parte 1

**Hola a todos! Perdon por la demora, he tenido algunas complicaciones en casa, y una de ellas ha sido que me he quedado sin internet u.u Asi que posiblemente no estare actualizando mis fics como quisiera.**

**Quiero comunicarles tambien que ya estoy por terminar mi fic OnIce (IceAge) Asi que tendre mas tiempo para dedicarme a este n.n  
Bueno, basta de intro. Al cap!**

* * *

**Cap. 6: El primer día en la Academia – Parte 1**

Marlene salió de la casa de Skipper y se dirigió al auto donde Kowalski, Stacy y Cabo los esperaban. Skipper habia ido a la casa de Mikayla, se ocuparía de llevarla a clases. Subió al auto y vio a Cabo, sus nervios estaban más que presentes.

**Marlene:** Es normal estar nervioso

**Cabo:** Lo se

**Kowalski:** No te pusiste nervioso cuando fuimos a California, y eso que era una Universidad. Ahora iras a una Academia

**Cabo:** No es por la academia, es mi primera misión en solitario

**Kowalski:** Claro que no… Tu primera misión en solitario fue cuando ascendiste a Cado Superior

**Cabo:** Esto es diferente

**Stacy:** Lo harás bien, Cabo

**Kowalski:** Y no estarás solo. Stacy y Marlene estarán contigo.

**Marlene:** Cualquier problema puedes venir con nosotras

**Cabo:** Ok

* * *

Skipper estaciono el auto en la entrada de la escuela y Mikayla bajo sin despegar la vista de su libro.

**Skipper:** Se ve que es súper interesante

**Mikayla:** Lo es

**Skipper:** Que es? Ciencia ficción? Romance? Me acuerdo que te gustaba esos cuentos con alienígenas y princesas que solíamos inventar.

**Mikayla:** (cierra su libro) Bienvenido a la realidad, Sherlock (Muestra la portada del libro) Este es una copia del diario a Ana Frank, una judía que permaneció escondida de los nacis y vivió una cruda realidad, basada en hechos completamente reales. No hay alienígenas, no hay princesas, solo el mismo ser humano y la realidad narcisista a la que está destinado a vivir. No hay un "felices para siempre". No existen y nunca existirán. (Se va)

**Skipper:** (Suspira) Ahh... Esto no está bien…

Pronto escucho es ruido de otro auto, eran Kowalski y los demás.

**Skipper:** Se suponía que llegarían 5 minutos después.

**Stacy:** Marlene y yo seremos profesoras aquí, tenemos que llegar temprano el primer día.

**Marlene:** Como estuvo el viaje?

**Skipper:** Silencioso…

**Marlene:** (lo abraza) Ya pasara

**Skipper:** No es la Mikayla que solía ser

**Kowalski:** De eso ya nos habíamos dado cuenta. Pero Marlene tiene razón. Démosle un tiempo a ver si se le pasa.

**Skipper:** Esta abstraída… casi en su propio mundo

**Cabo:** A que te refieres con eso?

**Skipper:** No dijo nada en todo el trayecto, solo se limito a leer. La Mikayla que conozco hablaba por horas

**Kowalski:** Era como si se hubiese tragado un loro parlanchín.

**Skipper:** Exacto!

**Stacy:** Y qué? Le gusta leer, que tiene de malo? Es parte de su adolescencia

**Skipper:** Kowalski! Que solía leer la Mikayla que conocemos?

**Kowalski:** Hmm… siempre llevaba el libro de cuentos de su madre y si no solía inventar sus historias. Era muy creativa, poner a una alienígena, policías y una princesa con final romántico ajaja era toda una ternurita.

**Skipper:** Pues parece que ya no. Se ha vuelto tan negativamente realista

**Stacy:** Que libro estaba leyendo?

**Skipper:** El diario de no sé quien

**Kowalski:** El Diario de Ana Frank

**Skipper:** Si, ese. Quiero que investigues quien lo escribió porque-

**Kowalski:** El Diario de Ana Franck es una obra histórica, Skipper. Fue escrita por la misma Ana Franck, pues relata la historia de su infancia cuando permanecía oculta junto a su familia de los nacis.

**Skipper:** Si, algo me hablo sobre eso… y que los finales felices no existen

**Stacy:** Bueno, tampoco es que Ana Franck tuviera un final feliz.

**Skipper:** Tenemos que hacer algo

**Marlene:** Es parte de ser adolescente. Ellos ya no están tan pendientes de las princesas y cuentos de Hadas.

**Stacy:** Y que lea el Diario de Ana Frank no significa algo malo, es mas creo que es muy madura para su edad haber elegido por cuenta propia un libro literario de alto nivel.

**Marlene:** Pero si tanto te preocupa… Tal vez Cabo pueda ayudar

**Cabo:** Como?

**Marlene:** Bueno, tú eres muy amable y positivo… tal vez se le contagie.

Cabo iba a decir algo pero el timbre de inicio de clases lo impidió, se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su salón. Cabo entro y vio como un montón de alumnos pasaban por los pasillos a toda prisa, la emoción en sus caras, el hecho de que irán a clase a aprender algo que les apasiona, era genial. La Universidad de California era casi similar, pero era mas avanzado. Kowalski tenia razón, era una academia, estaba allí para aprender, y habían mas chicos de su edad. Seguro que Priscilla, la prima de Skipper, estaba feliz de que Cabo pudiera vivir una gran experiencia como esa con chicos de su edad. Busco su casillero y al voltear se tropezó con alguien haciendo que sus cosas se cayeran.

\- Ten más cuidado

**Cabo:** Lo siento

Cabo tomo algunos de sus libros que estaban en el suelo y la otra persona también. Cabo estaba algo nervioso, ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia de levantar la mirada y ver quién era, solo sabía que era una chica y que estaba recogiendo sus cosas al igual que el. Toma su tercer libro y ve que debajo de ese estaba otro: El Diario de Ana Frank. Cabo levanta la mirada y ve a una chica de cabellos negros y mechones morados, un leve delineado oscuro en sus ojos, un vestido azul y negro con un cinturón y mayas negras, al igual que su par de botas: Era Mikayla

**Mikayla:** (recoge su libro) A la próxima te fijas dónde vas (se levanta)

**Cabo:** L-Lo siento

**Mikayla:** Mejor trata de estar lo más lejos de mí, si? (se va)

**Cabo:** Esto va a ser más difícil

\- Veo que te topaste con Usher

Cabo levanto la cabeza y vio a una dulce chica con vestido celeste claro

**Cabo:** Con Usher? (se levanta)

**Hunter:** En realidad se llama Mikayla, pero todos la llaman así por obvios motivos. Mi nombre es Hunter

**Cabo:** Hola, soy Cabo, no perdón soy… ehh… James?

**Hunter:** James?

**Cabo:** Si. Soy nuevo en la escuela

**Hunter: **Si, me di cuenta. Bueno, bienvenido a la Academia de Arte y Teatro de Nueva York.

**Cabo:** Gracias

**Hunter:** Espero que no te hayas llevado una mala impresión. Algunos no suelen regresar a la Academia después de haberse topado con Mikayla

**Cabo:** En serio?

**Hunter:** No lo sé, es un rumor a voces.

**Cabo:** Ella siempre es así?

**Hunter:** No lo se

\- No siempre fue así

Ambos voltearon y en la esquina se encontraba un joven vestido de negro

\- Dice la leyenda que antes solía ser normal. Que era la chica más feliz, y parte de esa felicidad era un pequeño perrito de peluche. Un día, una niña quería jugar con su peluche, a lo cual ella se negó. Así que a escondidas se lo quito y comenzó a jugar con él. Cuando la descubrió comenzaron a pelearse por el peluche hasta que después de tanto forsejeo este perdió su patita

**Cabo:** Oh!

\- Mikayla quiso venganza, asi que esa noche, decidió deshacerse de la niña… y asi fue. Se dice que cuando los policias entraron vieron a la niña completamente descuartizada al igual que sus padres...

**Cabo:** E-En serio?

\- Pero la historia no ha acabado… porque Usher sigue buscando a su próxima victima wuajajaja!

Cabo estaba más que asustado, no tenía idea en el peligro en que se estaba metiendo con esa misión.

**Hunter:** Frankie, eres un tonto! Eso jamás paso

**Cabo:** Espera, era mentira?

**Frankie:** Bienvenido a la Academia embrujada novato.

**Hunter:** No le creas, James, lo más raro que hay en esta academia son Frankie y sus incoherentes historias

**Frankie:** Claro que no! Tienen un 87% de probabilidades positivas

**Cabo:** 87%?

**Frankie:** Te sugiero que le hagas caso a Mikayla… Por tu seguridad, aléjate de ella si amas tu vida.

**Hunter:** No es gracioso, Frankie, nada de lo que dices lo es. Así que retírate.

**Frankie:** Si claro… pero no digas que no se los advertí. (Se va)

**Hunter:** No te asustes, James. Mikayla no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Es una buena persona… Aunque la verdad nadie ha tenido la oportunidad de conocerla. Sera mejor irnos a clases. Que te toca ahora?

**Cabo:** (mira su horario) Redacción dramatúrgica

**Hunter:** A mí también, vamos juntos

* * *

**Vaya, Cabo hizo una nueva amiga, y es Hunter.**  
**Para quienes no recuerdan Hunter es la una joven foca leopardo que aparece en el especial Operación: Antártida. Y Frankie es la paloma que apareció** **en el episodio Bombas Fuera, donde trató de "dejarle un adorno" al Comisionado de parques durante la inauguración del Zoológico Infantil.**

**Les dije que estaría poniendo a todos los personajes de PoM n.n**

**Bueno, Cabo tienen nuevos amigos, y ya vio a Mikayla en persona... que mala primera imprecion. Que creen que pasara despues? Cabo podra pasar de encubierto o sera descubierto torpemente?**

**Espero sus opiniones y reviews n.n**


	7. El primer día en la Academia – Parte 2

**Hola a todos, ha sido mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Lo siento por eso. Pero tengo noticias buenas, estare mas concentrada en este fic ahora que ya prácticamente mi fic OnIce culmino. Espero que les guste este cap.**

* * *

**Cap. 7: El primer día en la Academia – Parte 2**

El timbre sonó, era cambio de hora y Mikayla se dirigió a sacar algunos cuadernos de su casillero junto a su compañera Mari, de lejos, Cabo la observaba tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

**Mari:** La clase de algebra no la entiendo. No comprendo cómo es que llevamos esos cursos, no tienen nada que ver con el arte y la actuación.

**Mikayla:** Son cursos básicos, y no es algebra es aritmética, nos enseñan conjuntos, es lo más básico que hay.

**Mari:** Dilo por ti, me puse en la Academia de Arte porque me gusta el arte, no las matemáticas. Si hubiese querido estudiar mate estaría en una academia de mate atletas.

**Mikayla:** Si vas a quejarte hazlo en secretaria, no conmigo.

**Mari:** Que pasa contigo? Es el primer día y ya estas de mal humor

**Mikayla:** Y tu ya estas quejándote

**Mari:** Ok, no te pelees conmigo, sabes que no funcionara.

**Mikayla:** No estoy peleando, ni siquiera he alzado la voz

**Mari:** Lo sé! Pero tu estilo sarcástico de decir las cosas me confunde!

**Mikayla:** Ajam…

**Mari:** Oye, has escuchado las noticias

**Mikayla:** No pero supongo que me dirás.

**Mari:** Hay dos nuevas profesoras en la academia. Son de la Universidad de California

**Mikayla:** En serio?

**Mari:** Eso es emoción o sarcasmo?

**Mikayla:** Acaso importa? Lo importante es que prácticamente conviviré con dos chicas con la experiencia necesaria. Si ven que me esfuerzo tal vez se lo comenten y me ofrezcan una beca.

**Mari:** Si! Tu y yo, las más grandes amigas buscando la beca para cumplir nuestros sueños!

**Mikayla:** Espera, espera… Amigas? Tú y yo no somos amigas.

**Mari:** Claro que si

**Mikayla:** No, ni siquiera se tu nombre. Si eres nueva te explicare bien las cosas. Yo no soy amiga de nadie.

**Mari:** Por qué no?

**Mikayla:** No tengo tiempo para distracciones tontas como ir de compras, selfies, chicos y pijamadas.

**Mari:** Pijamadas! Si! Hay que hacer una, podemos hacerlo en mi casa, te va a encantar! Veremos una peli romántica, hablaremos de chicos, ropa y música pop y… Oh si! Y una guerra de almohadas! Sera genial, que día puedes?

**Mikayla:** El 18 del mes "nunca en la vida" (cierra su casillero)

**Mari:** Algo me dice que no te gustan las pijamadas

**Mikayla:** Oh, en serio (?)

Mikayla se disponía a retirarse pero Mari la detuvo.

**Mari:** Pero te va a encantar esto

**Mikayla:** Lo dudo

**Mari:** Quieta, no entres en pánico ni nada pero… un chico muy lindo te ha estado observando desde hace un buen tiempo. Owww es tan tímido que se esconde detrás de la pared.

**Mikayla:** Owww y sabes una cosa?

**Mari:** Que?

**Mikayla:** Tampoco me interesa. Adiós

Mikayla por fin logra retirarse del lugar sin siguiera haber volteado a ver quien la miraba. Cabo aun la observaba retirarse. "Como lograre acercarme a ella si no deja que nadie se le acerque" pensó.

**Hunter:** Que está haciendo?

Cabo dio un salto de susto, pero se tranquilizo al ver que solo era su amiga Hunter.

**Hunter:** Lo siento si te asuste.

**Cabo:** Tranquila, no paso nada.

**Hunter:** A quien mirabas?

**Cabo:** E-Eh q-quien? Y-yo? A nadie… Por?

**Hunter:** Bueno, parecía que te escondías de alguien

Cabo iba a decir algo pero una risa lo desconcentro. Un chico moreno vestido de blanco era el dueño de esa risa y se acercaba a ellos. No parecía mala persona, es más un burlón.

**Hunter:** De que te ríes, Randy?

**Randy:** Se nota que a tu amigo le gustan los desafíos. Estaba viendo a Mikayla

**Hunter:** En serio?

**Cabo:** Que?! Claro que no, yo solo-

**Randy:** Estuve allí todo el tiempo. Por cierto, cómo te llamas?

**Hunter:** Se llama James, es nuevo en la academia.

**Randy:** Oh, pues bienvenido a la Academia de Nueva York, soy Randy

**Cabo:** Gusto en conocerte

**Randy:** Igual. Perdón si fui algo molesto con el asunto de Mikayla pero tuve que hacerlo por tu bien.

**Hunter:** Cabo, creo que Mikayla te lo dejo bien en claro, ella no es alguien con quien puedas juntarte. No importa lo que hagas siempre rechazara a las personas.

**Randy:** Escucha a Hunter, ella sabe más de Mikayla que nadie, fueron mejores amigas cuando llegaron por primera vez a la academia.

**Cabo:** En serio?

**Hunter:** Randy!

**Randy:** Upz lo siento, se suponía que era secreto.

**Cabo:** Por qué?

**Hunter:** Bueno-

El timbre sonó y el trío de amigos tuvo que irse a sus respectivos salones sin darse cuenta que alguien los había escuchado.

**Voz de chico:** Así que estas de vuelta…

* * *

Stacy estaba dictando la clase de matemáticas cuando alguien toco la puerta del salón.

**Stacy:** Oh, bueno, vayan resolviendo los problemas que están en la pizarra, ahorita vuelvo, no tardo. (Sale del salón) Marlene, eres mi amiga pero estoy en clase.

**Marlene:** Lo siento

**Stacy:** No hay problema, no se supone que tenias clase con Mikayla y Cabo?

**Marlene:** Si, de eso quería hablarte.

**Stacy:** Que pasa?

**Marlene:** Me quitaron esa clase

**Stacy:** Que?

**Marlene:** Si, fue de último minuto, recién me informan.

**Stacy:** Clase de qué es?

**Marlene:** Arte

**Stacy:** Hmmm… que raro… Crees que sea algo malo?

**Marlene:** No lo sé, por eso recurrí a ti.

**Stacy:** Pueden cambiarte de un momento a otro. Sucedió lo mismo con tus otras materias?

**Marlene:** No, solo con esta. Me dijeron que una chica nueva postulo hoy mismo en la mañana

**Stacy:** Que?!

**Marlene:** Lo sé, es raro.

**Stacy:** Que sabe ella que no sepas tu? Sabes quién es?

**Marlene:** No, solo sé que se llama Amanda Kensington. Crees que debería llamar a Skipper y a los demás?

**Stacy:** No. Tal vez solo es un mal entendido. Hay que averiguar quién es ella antes de abrir la boca, recuerda que ellos nos querían fuera de la misión y si le damos un dato fallido estamos fritas

**Marlene:** Tienes razón.

**Voz de** **mujer:** Hey! Señoritas!

Marlene y Stacy voltean y se encuentran con una señora gorda vestida de marrón, tenía una voz algo gruesa.

**Rhonda:** Que hacen fuera de sus salones, se les contrato para que enseñaran a alumnos, no para charlar por los pasillos!

**Marlene y Stacy:** Lo siento.

**Stacy:** No volverá a pasar, lo prometo. (Entra a su salón)

**Rhonda:** Y usted que está esperando.

**Marlene:** Disculpe, pero me avisaron de último minuto que me cambiaron de salón.

**Rhonda:** Y eso es motivo para hacer que una de sus compañeras de trabajo abandone su cargo. Estoy segura de que encontrara que hacer mientras no moleste a nadie más.

**Marlene:** Si, no hay problema. Soy Marlene, por cierto.

**Rhonda:** Se quién eres. Tú y tu amiguita son practicantes de la Universidad de California. Yo soy Rhonda, encargada de vigilarlas.

"Oh oh" pensó Marlene.

* * *

Cabo estaba en clase de arte sentado a dos metros de Mikayla quien solo tenía ojos para su libro de lectura.

**Randy:** Parece que eres muy terco.

**Cabo:** No estoy mirando nada, lo juro

**Randy:** (Ríe) Ay amigo, tienes que ser más sutil, si quieres que sea secreto no puedes quedártele viendo fijamente.

**Max:** Si lo haces, ella lo notara y te mandara a tu tumba. Quieres morir joven, James? Yo creo que no.

**Cabo:** Quien eres? Y como sabes mi nombre?

**Max:** Simple, Frankie se encargo de que todos en la academia supieran que había un chico nuevo. El tiene la reputación de ser el pajarito chismoso que cuenta todo. Aunque a veces altera la verdad. Es cierto que Mikayla penetro tu alma con solo una mirada?

**Cabo:** Que?

**Max:** (Ríe) Me caes bien. Soy Max, aunque todo me dicen Gato Lunar

**Cabo:** Gato Lunar?

**Max:** Es una larga historia, que no contare. Está en la lista de TopSecrets de la academia, claro que quien encabeza esa lista es Mikayla. Por cierto, por qué la miras tanto? Todos saben que si ves a la Medussa te vuelves de piedra.

**Cabo:** No, la estoy viendo

**Max:** Yo diría que si

**Cabo:** No

**Max:** Si

**Cabo:** No

**Randy:** Max tiene razón

**Cabo:** Claro que no

La batalla del Sí y No se termino cuando la profesora de arte entro a salón. Cabo se quedo sorprendido al ver que no era Marlene, sino otra chica. Ella tenía un largo cabello negro con ondas.

**Amanda:** Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Amanda Kensington y seré su profesora de Arte. En esta clase aprenderemos todo lo relacionado con el arte, dibujo y pintura. Tienen alguna pregunta?

Max alzo su mano.

**Max:** Nos enseñara a dibujar? Porque yo soy pésimo en eso.

**Amanda:** Si. Aprenderán a reconocer el arte. Aprenderán que el arte es una forma de expresar nuestro ser, nuestro sentir. No importa si se equivocan, si se salen de la línea, quiero que rompan esquemas, que vayan más allá, si?

**Max:** Genial! Me encanta romper esquemas!

**Amanda:** Bien, como primer ejercicio quiero que todos cojan un pincel, crayón o plumón y dibujen lo primero que les llegue a la mente.

**Max:** Puedo pintar con los dedos?

**Amanda:** Claro

Max tomo la pintura con las manos mientras que Randy cogió un lápiz, pero antes de que la punta de este tocara el lienzo, la profesora lo detuvo.

**Amanda:** Lápices no.

**Randy:** Por qué?

**Amanda:** No es un reto si tomas el lápiz. Tienes que aprender que el borrador no siempre estará allí para ayudarte. Y no hablo del arte me refiero a la vida.

**Randy:** Que pasa si me equivoco?

**Amanda:** Sigues pintando, seguro se te ocurrirá algo para ocultar bien la falla que ha hecho, nadie se dará cuenta.

**Mikayla:** Pensé que el arte era perfección.

**Amanda:** Lo es… y el reto está en que hagan que los demás lo vean así. Cometerán errores, pero sabrán ocultarlos bien. Recuerden, todos tenemos secretos, especialmente las chicas. No, Mikayla?

Mikayla se quedo helada, no era de las chicas que socializaba mucho con las profesoras, no socializaba con nadie, era mas de apartar a todo el mundo. Y como rayos sabia su nombre? Era muy extraño.

**Amanda:** Bueno, alumnos, una cosa más. Necesitare un delegado de salón. Que dices, Mikayla?

**Mikayla:** Disculpe?

**Amanda:** Serás mi delegada. Nos reuniremos después de clases todos los días para poder coordinar bien las clases. Quiero que todos se diviertan, y seguro tienes buenas ideas para que eso pase.

**Mikayla:** Ahh… yo…

**Amanda:** Y cuenta como extras. Sé que seguro te interesa.

**Mikayla:** (Confundida) Claro…

* * *

**Que les pareció la nueva profesora de Arte? Misteriosa? Agradable? Animosa?**  
**Podra Cabo acercarse a Mikayla? O alguien se lo impidira? Quien lo estaba viendo mientras hablaba con Hunter y Randy en los pasillos?**

**Las respuestas en los proximos capitulos de HI NY!**

**Espero sus opiniones y reviews n.n**


	8. Secretos

**Hola, se que me he demorado mucho y la verdad es que no puedo prometerles nada. He estado recargada de deberes, tanto escolares como en casa. Ya no solo tengo clases de teatro sino también competencias de canto en mi colegio... Así que las cosas van a estar un poco mas ajustadas para mi.**

**Espero que puedan entenderme, tal vez piensen que llevo muchos talleres y la verdad es que es cierto pero es lo que me gusta hacer, no cambiaría el teatro por nada y ahora con los talleres de canto me siento un poco mas completa n.n**

**Lo único que les prometo es terminar este fic... sea como sea. Tal vez demore en actualizar, pero no lo dejare incompleto. Se me conoce generalmente por dejarlos con la intriga, pero no quiero dejarlos asi para siempre. Asi que aqui les dejo un nuevo cap de Hi NY! Espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

**Cap. 8: Secretos**

Cabo salió del salón junto a sus demás compañeros. Era la hora de break y había prometido a Skipper que lo llamaría, solo tenía que buscar el momento perfecto, así que se retiro de la mesa donde comía con Hunter, Randy y Max. Había usado la típica escusa de ir al baño, pero en vez de dirigirse allí se fue a un lugar lejos de los pabellones de la academia. Había un gran campo con una gran granja en el medio. No sabía si eso era parte de la academia, solo necesitaba un momento a solas para poder hablar con Skipper.

_**Skipper:**__ Cabo, cuéntame lo todo._

**Cabo:** Bueno, por dónde empezar…

_**Skipper:**__ No hay sospechas allí, no hay misterios, solo Mikayla y su extraño cambio de humor… Kowalski dice que es la pubertad pero yo creo que es otra cosa, ya lo averiguaste?_

**Cabo:** No… hay muchas teorías en cuanto a eso

_**Skipper:**__ Teorías?_

**Cabo:** Veras… nadie la conoce como tú.

_**Skipper:**__ Eso lo se_

**Cabo:** No, lo digo en serio. Nadie la conoce porque ella misma no quiere entablar conversación con nadie. Asusta a todo el mundo, incluso a mí. Me puso una advertencia de no cruzarme en su camino y de hacerlo sufriría las consecuencias.

_**Skipper:**__ Jajajaja suena a la Mikayla de antes… con sus amenazas cursis y sin sentido._

**Cabo:** Sabes que no tiene sentido, los rumores que corren por los pasillos.

_**Skipper: **__A que te refieres?_

**Cabo: **Cada quien saca sus conclusiones, cada una peor que la otra, como que asesino a alguien en una clínica mental.

_**Skipper: **__Que!_

**Cabo: **Son rumores, no es que sea cierto, pero ya me están haciendo dudar.

_**Skipper: **__Ella no es así, no sé qué le pasa, quiero que averigües que es._

**Cabo: **De acuerdo.

_**Skipper: **__Algo más que deba saber?_

**Cabo: **Si… hoy en clase de arte-

_**Skipper:**__ Oh, cierto. Que tal es Marlene como profesora? Uyyy me encantaría que ella me de clases._

**Cabo:** Eh?

_**Skipper:**__ E-Eh, que? Y-yo nada. N-No es nada. Que tal su clase?_

**Cabo:** Pues la clase de arte estuvo bien pero… Marlene no fue nuestra profesora.

_**Skipper:**__ A que te refieres con que no fue?_

**Cabo:** Creo que hubo un cambio de último minuto, Skipper. Tal vez le asignaron otro salón.

_**Skipper:**__ Puede ser. Seguro no es muy importante, de lo contrario me hubiera llamado, no lo crees?_

**Cabo:** Si-

Cabo dejo de hablar, había escuchado un ruido dentro de la granja.

_**Skipper:**__ Por cierto, Cabo, hoy no podremos ir a recogerte, tenemos junta con el Grl. Buck. Tienes que ir caminando al igual que Mikayla, asegúrate de que no te vea, de acuerdo?_

**Cabo:** …

_**Skipper:**__ Cabo? Estas allí?_

**Cabo:** … Luego te llamo

Cabo se acerco a la granja un poco más, se asomo por la ventana con sumo cuidado de que nadie lo viera. Y allí estaban, eran Amanda y Mikayla. "Por qué están aquí?" pensó.

**Mikayla:** Una granja?

**Amanda:** Es mas callado y está alejado de la bulla de la academia. Es relajante, no lo crees?

**Mikayla:** Claro…

**Amanda:** Sabia que te gustaría. No todos se sienten cómodos en un lugar como este, pero tu si

**Mikayla:** Por qué en una granja?

**Amanda:** Es más misterioso, no lo crees? Pocas personas lo entienden. Solo las expertas en guardar un secreto realmente lo sienten.

Mikayla se le quedo mirando, algo muy familiar y misterioso pasaba con esa mujer. "La he visto antes? No, es imposible… Como es que sabe tanto de mi?"

**Mikayla:** Que… Qué piensa hacer para la próxima clase de arte?

**Amanda:** Arte rupestre.

**Mikayla:** Genial… Entonces traeremos pintura, crayones

**Amanda:** Pintura, esta vez será pintura. Pintaran con los dedos, como los paleolíticos lo hacían.

**Mikayla:** Bien, entonces pinturas marrones, blanco y negro.

**Amanda:** Blanco no, el amarillo servirá.

**Mikayla:** Bien, entonces tempera amarilla, marrón y negra

**Amanda:** Y rocas

**Mikayla:** Rocas?

**Amanda:** Sera rupestre, vivirán toda la experiencia. Tienes que ayudarme a conseguirlas

**Mikayla:** Que cosa?

**Amanda:** Rocas. Iremos mañana después de la escuela

**Mikayla:** No… no puedo, tengo clases de piano mañana después de la escuela

**Amanda:** Cierto, tienes razón. Lo pasaremos para otro día, que sea antes de la clase, claro.

**Mikayla:** Bien

**Amanda:** Debí suponerlo, una chica como tú toca un instrumento de percusión y cuerdas…

**Mikayla:** Así?

**Amanda:** Si! Y nada mejor que el piano para nosotras, no lo crees? El perfecto instrumento que va acompañado de nuestros secretos, cada tecla del piano es diferente, pero cuando los unes es mejor, pero si te equivocas, todos lo notaran… alguien como tu sabe ocultar esa clase de errores… y hacer lucir la perfección.

**Mikayla:** C-Creo que será mejor que me vaya… tengo clase y a demás tengo que comer.

**Amanda:** Seguro linda… y no le digas a nadie sobre este lugar… será nuestro secreto.

**Mikayla:** Claro…

Mikayla se retira y Amanda sigue en la granja jugando con las pajas, mientras Cabo la observaba bien escondido

**Amanda:** Espero que también guardes este secreto, James

Los ojos de Cabo se abrieron como dos platos e inmediatamente salió corriendo del lugar. Salió tan rápido y asustado que no se dio cuenta por donde iba hasta que choco con alguien.

**Max:** Hey, amigo, estas bien?

**Cabo:** Estoy súper, gracias.

**Max:** Donde te habías metido? Te busque en el baño y no estabas.

**Cabo:** Si, es que… me perdí.

**Max:** Sip, échale la culpa a tu primer día de clases. No habrás estado espiando a Mikayla, o si?

**Cabo:** N-No

**Max:** Buen chico. Ahora, a clases.

* * *

Hans estaba limpiando algunas copas de vino, había hecho mejoras con su bar El Kabala, ahora ya no era un bar de mala muerte, sino uno con más clase. Tenía que admitirlo, haberse alejado de los caminos de la maldad había servido bastante en su desarrollo laboral. Aunque aun había un asunto pendiente que muy pronto se solucionaría.

**Bing:** (sujetando a un borracho) Que hago con este mequetrefe, señor.

**Hans:** Échalo, saben que está prohibido llegar hasta tal estado en mi bar.

**Bing:** De acuerdo

**Bada:** Arrójalo por la puerta de atrás.

**Hans:** Llego mi carga? Ordene unos cupcakes especiales para esta noche.

**Bada:** Llamé al repartidor, llegaran en una hora.

**Hans:** Perfecto.

El teléfono suena y Hans va a su despacho y toma la llamada. La había estado esperando desde hace buen tiempo.

**Hans:** Gracias al cielo que llamaste, me tenías preocupado.

_**Voz de mujer:**__ Tenía cosas que hacer, ya te lo contare todo._

**Hans:** Donde te estás quedando?

_**Voz de mujer:**__ Un amigo mío me está dando alojamiento en su suite._

**Hans:** Una suite?

_**Voz de mujer:**__ Tengo varios contactos, Hans. Tú no eres el único._

**Hans:** Bien. Sigue en pie la cena de esta noche.

_**Voz de mujer:**__ Si, y creo que pasare la noche allí, tendrás un lugar donde pueda hospedarme?_

**Hans:** Que hay de tu amigo y su suite de lujo?

_**Voz de mujer:** Aparta tus celos, Hans, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Julien no sabe guardar secretos como tú, y me será difícil tener tranquilidad con sus fiestas a media noche._

**Hans:** Y un bar es más apropiado?

_**Voz de mujer:**__ Un bar es más misterioso, sabes que ese tipo de cosas me llaman la atención._

**Hans:** Cuando no contigo, mujer. Estás loca.

_**Voz de mujer:**__ No estoy loca, Hans, solo quiero terminar con todo esto, y lo haré a mi manera._

* * *

Stacy salió de la Academia, su turno ya había terminado y tenía algo importante que hacer. Su viaje a Nueva York no había sido solo para ver a Kowalski y hacer sus prácticas, sino tenía una misión personal. Si, nuevamente había comenzado a guardar secretos, y no era la única, Marlene también los tenía. Era como si Sabannah aun estuviera presente en sus vidas, el secreto continuaba, ocultar cosas, ser misteriosa, aparentar ser tan perfecta como Sabannah las había entrenado.

Tomo un taxi y 15 minutos después llego a su destino. Abrió la puerta y fue a recepción.

**Recepcionista:** Buenos días, en que la puedo ayudar.

**Stacy:** Buenos días soy Miranda Harper, estuve haciendo llamadas hace uno meses con respecto a una paciente aquí en la clínica.

**Recepcionista:** Oh, cierto. Dijo que vendría desde California.

**Stacy:** Si

**Recepcionista:** Que bueno, a Doris le hará muy bien poder verte, hablar contigo por teléfono no es lo mismo.

**Stacy:** Bueno, no hablamos, siempre para muda.

**Recepcionista:** Pero gracias a tu llamada está recuperándose poco a poco. Verte la hará mejorar mucho más.

* * *

**Tan tan tan TAN! Stacy fue a visitar a Doris... algo me dice que ya habia estado teniendo contacto con ella desde mucho mas antes de llegar a Nueva York, uds que piensan?**

**Que piensan de la profesora de Arte, Amanda? Sera buena o mala?  
Cabo lograra pasar su primer día como agente encubierto sin que Mikayla lo descubra?**

**Las respuestas en el próximo capitulo n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Próxima**** actualización: 28 de abril**


	9. El asunto pendiente de Skipper

**Holaaaaa... ok si, me demore, lo reconozco.**

**e estado muuuuy ocupada con tareas. Espero que comprendan u.u**

**Bueno seguimos con los misterios n.n**

* * *

**Cap. 9: El asunto pendiente de Skipper**

Skipper y su equipo salen de la oficina del Grl. Buck, había sido una reunión muy placentera. Habían estado hablando de Mikayla. Al parecer a Buck no le llamaba mucho la atención el comportamiento de su hija. Al igual que Kowalski, estaba seguro de que solo era parte de una etapa en su vida: La Pubertad. Skipper no quiso mencionar lo que Cabo le había comentado sobre los rumores que corrían de ella en la academia, prefirió guardárselos, seguramente el Grl. Buck tendría bastantes preocupaciones más, aun que la verdad ya había descubierto que para él un asunto familiar no era tan importante como cuidar del país entero.

**Mis Perkins:** Y como les fue, chicos?

**Rico:** Bien (le da un beso en la mejilla)

**Kowalski:** No fue como otras reuniones sobre casos policiales, fue más una conversación casual.

**Skipper:** Si, es mejor que vayamos a casa, quiero hablar con Cabo.

**Mis Perkins:** Oh, cierto. Hoy fue su primer día como agente encubierto, que tierno. Espero que se haya hecho buen amigo de Mikayla

**Skipper:** Pues yo espero que ella no lo haya mandado a volar.

Los tres miraron a Skipper, no tenían idea de a qué se refería, Kowalski y Rico solo le siguieron la corriente y siguieron a su líder afuera del edificio.

**Kowalski:** Pasó algo, Skipper?

**Skipper:** Eso quiero saber. Qué rayos pasó para que la Mikayla que conocemos se haya convertido en la Mikayla de ahora

**Kowalski:** Skipper, se que te encariñaste con ella cuando era pequeña pero ahora ella ha crecido y al crecer pasa por ciertos cambios emocionales que le hacen comportarse de esa forma. Ya verás que todo volverá a normalidad cuando madure

**Skipper:** Que pasa si no lo hace? Cabo aun le gusta ver los Lunacornios y hasta ahora no sabemos cuándo le dejara de gustar.

**Kowalski:** Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

**Skipper:** Tiempo?

**Rico:** Tarde!

**Skipper:** Truchas! Estamos tarde, tenemos que llegar a casa y ver como salió todo. Espero que Cabo no lo haya echado a perder.

* * *

Mikayla caminaba por las calles rumbo a su casa y detrás de ella estaba Cabo. El pobre paraba de arbusto en arbusto, de árbol en árbol, de auto en auto, escondiéndose y viendo a Mikayla. Skipper había sido bien claro con esa regla, y tenía que lograrlo.

**Mikayla:** (sin mirar atrás) Puedes parar de hacer eso, sé que me estas siguiendo.

"Oh no" pensó Cabo mientras salía de su escondite.

**Mikayla:** Pensé que había sido clara contigo desde nuestro primer encuentro. Te pedí algo muy simple

**Cabo:** Como sabias que era yo?

**Mikayla:** Eso importa?

**Cabo:** Bueno, creo que no, de todas formas ya me descubriste.

"Aunque no del todo" pensó.

**Mikayla:** Eres un agente, verdad?

"Rayos!"

**Cabo:** Q-Que te hace pensar eso?

**Mikayla:** Era más que obvio. Eres nuevo, tu casillero esta cerca al mío, tu horario es el mismo que el mío y me estas siguiendo

**Cabo:** Oh rayos

**Mikayla:** Que creías? Que lo tomaría como una simple casualidad?

**Cabo:** Ehh… si?

**Mikayla:** No existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable. Como tener un padre terco que piensa que contratar a un agente para que vigile a su hija es preocuparse por ella. Es mejor que le digas a Skipper que aborte la misión.

**Cabo:** Entiendo que te hayas dado cuenta con lo del horario y lo demás. Pero como sabes que trabajo con Skipper?

**Mikayla:** El me trajo a la escuela y eres muy joven para trabajar con otros equipos de agentes. Además me habían dicho que Skipper tenía un nuevo recluta, y no estabas presente en el aeropuerto.

**Cabo:** Vaya, eres muy buena sacando conclusiones.

**Mikayla:** Eso gano por tener un padre cuyo negocio se trata de sacar conclusiones lógicas y racionales. Bueno, eso y que me he leído todos los libros de Sherlock Holmes.

**Cabo:** Sherlock Holmes? Es mi favorito. Fue la razón por la cual quise ser agente.

**Mikayla:** Pues no lo has hecho tan bien. Te he descubierto.

**Cabo:** Lo sé. Solo espero que Skipper no se moleste

**Mikayla:** Yo que tú me prepararía para el sermón de mi vida

Mikayla voltea para ir a la puerta de su casa, toco el timbre y Gloria salió.

**Gloria:** Hola, linda.

**Mikayla:** (entrando a casa) Hola Gloria

**Gloria:** Quien es tu amigo?

**Mikayla:** No es un amigo. Es un agente que mi padre contrato.

**Gloria:** (a Cabo) Sabia que se daría cuenta. Vas a pasar?

**Cabo:** Ehh… creo.

**Gloria:** Tengo una rico milkshake de chocolate esperando, seguro te encantara.

**Cabo:** si, gracias (entra a la casa)

**Gloria:** Que tal el primer día?

Mikayla no contesto, solo se sentó en la mesa, cogió su libro y continúo su lectura: El Diario de Ana Frank.

**Gloria:** A ella le encanta leer. Cuál es tu nombre?

**Cabo:** Eh... James

**Mikayla:** (sin dejar de mirar su libro) Di la verdad, ese no es tu nombre

**Gloria:** (ríe) Nada se le escapa

**Cabo:** Me llamo Cabo.

**Gloria:** Soy Gloria, mucho gusto en conocerte. Ahorita les traigo el milkshake que les prometí. (se fue)

**Cabo:** Gracias

* * *

Skipper se encontraba junto con sus dos amigos en el medio del trafico, Rico lo habia tomado con calma, era extraño pero alguien tenía que poner el equilibrio, y ese era Skipper quien no paraba de quejarse.

**Kowalski:** Relájate, Skipper, todo va a estar bien.

**Skipper:** Estamos tarde! Como es que estas tan tranquilo?

**Rico:** Jajaja yuju yuju

**Skipper:** Que?

**Kowalski:** Que cosa?

**Skipper:** Lo que dijo Rico

**Kowalski:** Que cosa?

**Skipper:** Lo escuchaste

**Kowalski:** No escuche nada

**Skipper:** Claro que sí. Qué pasa? Hay algo que no sepa?

**Kowalski:** (rio) Oh claro que sabes

**Skipper:** Que cosa? Yo no sé nada

**Rico y Kowalski:** Oh seeee

**Skipper:** Que cosa?

**Kowalski:** No te hagas

**Skipper:** Espera, como es que esto se volvió en contra mía.

**Kowalski:** Estas ansioso por ver a Marlene.

**Skipper:** Y eso que tiene de malo?

**Kowalski:** Se que la extrañaste pero vamos, no creerás que no nos hemos dado cuenta que desde que Marlene entro a la academia no has despegado tu vista de tu celular

**Skipper:** Claro que no

**Kowalski:** Rico y yo nos hemos dado cuenta. Esperas su llamada. Pensé que esa obsesión con Marlene desaparecería o al menos se calmaría con ella aquí.

**Skipper:** (suspira) No es eso. Ahhh… desde hace un buen tiempo tengo algo pendiente.

**Kowalski:** Algo pendiente?

**Skipper:** Si…

**Kowalski:** Y Marlene está involucrada?

**Skipper:** Demasiado diría yo.

**Rico:** Que pacho?

**Skipper:** Unos días antes de irme de California, Marlene y yo… bueno…

**FlashBack**

_Skipper se encontraba en el cuarto de Marlene pasando los últimos momentos de su cita. Ambos estaban jugando pocker en la cama como todas las noches, ese juego se había convertido en una tradición en cada cita que tenían._

_**Marlene:** La verdad nunca pensé que me divertiría jugando cartas_

_**Skipper:** Los chicos y yo solíamos hacer una partida todo el tiempo, claro que con apuestas algo rudas._

_**Marlene:** Que fue la apuesta que mas odiaste en perder?_

_**Skipper:** Nunca he perdido, Marlene… Excepto una vez. Cuando el Grl. Buck se unió a nuestra partida._

_**Marlene:** Y que paso?_

_**Skipper:** Lo siento, pero ese dia lo he suprimido de mi mente._

_**Marlene:** En serio?_

_**Skipper:** Si, no me acuerdo nada y espero nunca acordarme porque seguro termine como un idiota._

_**Marlene:** El juego más rudo que jugamos Sabannah y yo eran las escondidas en la oscuridad. Ella siempre ganaba._

_**Skipper:** Aquí debió haber sido todo un desafio… Tu casa es muy grande, hay varios lugares donde esconderse._

_**Marlene:** Eso era lo que lo hacia emocionante._

_**Skipper:** Emocionante, eh?_

_**Marlene:** Pues sí. Sabannah tenía la habilidad de hacer que todo lo que hiciera, por lo más mínimo que era se viera interesante y emocionante._

_Skipper noto en su novia un cambio repentino. El ya había experimentado ese cambio antes. Manfredy y Jhonson. La perdida de seres queridos era difícil de olvidar. Él lo sabía perfectamente, los había mencionado, cuantas veces? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Posiblemente, si hubiese recibido un dólar por cada vez que los mencionaba seguramente sería la persona más rica de la tierra. No quiso que Marlene se sintiera triste, por lo que decidió hacerla pensar en otra cosa. Le dio un beso. Ella gustosamente lo recibió. Era el decimo que se habían dado durante todo el día. Sin embargo esta vez no se quedo en un beso… esta vez la cosa iba más intensa._

_Lentamente Marlene comenzó a quitarle la casaca negra que el líder agente tenia puesta, mientras el desabotonaba la blusa de Marlene y la empujaba a la cama. Cuando ya estaban en la cama, Skipper ya se encontraba sin camisa y besaba el cuello desnudo de Marlene, quien disfrutaba y sudaba de forma pesada. Era la primera vez que permitía que alguien llegara tan lejos._

_Antes de que Skipper pudiera proceder a quitar el sujetador y descargar besos en su pecho, unos golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación los interrumpieron. Rápidamente se incorporaron. Skipper se puso su camisa y su casaca encima (ni si quiera había logrado abotonársela, solo cerro el cierre) tomo las carajas de su bolsillo y le entrego algunas cartas a Marlene. Ella se había puesto su blusa y cogió uno de sus muñecos de peluche para cubrirse ya que tampoco había logrado abotonarse la blusa._

_**Burt:** Disculpen que los interrumpa… eh… que están haciendo?_

_**Skipper:** Jugamos cartas_

_**Marlene:** Skipper me esta enseñando sus trucos para ganarle a Stacy en el Poker_

_**Burt:** Interesante. La Sra. Parks ha dado la orden de que se retire joven James_

_**Skipper:** Soy Skipper ahora, Burt_

_**Burt:** Si, lo siento._

_**Skipper:** Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Marly_

_**Marlene:** Buenas noches_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Rico:** Wow

**Skipper:** Si, wow… La verdad no pensé que sucedería tan pronto. Esa noche ha estado en mi memoria y no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la idea de qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubiesen interrumpido.

**Kowalski:** Probablemente el Sr. Parks te hubiese mandado a matar por haberlo hecho en su casa y en su presencia.

**Skipper:** Lo sé! Por un momento se me olvido que sus padres estaban en la sala… se me olvido todo. Solo éramos Marlene, yo y esa cama. Daria lo que fuera por tener ese momento de nuevo.

**Kowalski:** Es comprensible.

**Skipper:** También te ha pasado?

**Kowalski:** Ehh… claro. Soy hombre, no puedo evitarlo. Siempre recordare esa caliente noche.

**Rico:** Jajajaja yuju yuju

**Skipper:** Que?

**Kowalski:** N-No nada

**Skipper:** Kowalski… hay algo que no nos hayas contado

**Kowalski:** N-Nooo… N-Nada, t-todo está en o-orden, Skipper

**Skipper:** Tartamudeas, ocultas algo

**Kowalski:** N-No

**Skipper:** Yo ya conté lo que me pasa, ahora es tu turno.

**Kowalski:** P-Pero

**Skipper:** ESCUPELO KOWALSKI!

**Kowalski:** ME ACOSTE CON STACY, CONTENTO?!

Rico y Skipper se quedaron en shock. Rico casi choca con un auto y a Skipper se le cayó su café.

**Skipper:** No es posible…

**Kowalski:** Lo siento, Skipper, pero es la verdad… no pude decir que no

**Skipper:** No lo puedo creer

**Kowalski:** Pues es verdad. Stacy y yo nos fuimos a un hotel para sellar nuestra última noche juntos

**Rico:** Ultima?

**Kowalski:** Pues si… teníamos citas en la noche, o ya se te olvido… solo que esa noche la cosa se puso más picante.

**Skipper:** Esto no puede estar pasando…

**Kowalski:** Pues ya paso. Y no pienso cambiar el pasado

**Skipper:** No puede ser… Cómo es que me estas llevando la delantera? Quiero decir… que siempre te vi como el científico que decía que el amor no existe que solo eran pequeñas sensaciones causadas por las hormonas o algo así

**Kowalski:** Pues esa noche las hormonas ganaron.

**Skipper:** Bueno, al menos no soy el único que no lo ha hecho aun, verdad, Rico?

Rico solo se limito a silbar.

**Skipper:** Ay no… Tú y Perky… Wow… Esto no puede estar pasando…

* * *

**OMG! Skipper quiere una noche especial con Marlene, podrá conseguirlo?**

**Podrá**** Mikayla dejar de ser tan seria?**

**Próximo**** capitulo 5 de junio**


	10. Round de preguntas – Parte 1

**Holaaaa**

**Ok, otra vez me disculpo u.u  
Sin embargo no me doy por vencida (como Luis Fonsi xDD)  
Estaré de vacaciones asi que tendre tiempo para dedicarme a esta historia n.n**

* * *

**Cap. 10: Round de preguntas – Parte 1**

Mikayla por fin termino sus deberes, puso todas sus cosas en su lugar y volvió a su libro: El Diario de Ana Frank. Cabo la veía desde el otro lado de la mesa. "Alguna vez dejara ese libro?" pensó. Hace una hora que Cabo había terminado sus tareas, se había felicitado a sí mismo por haber terminado satisfactoriamente sin consultar el internet.

**Cabo:** Esta interesante el libro?

**Mikayla:** Si

**Cabo:** Cómo se llama?

Mikayla solo mostro la portada con el título del libro y después de unos segundos volvió a la misma posición para continuar con su lectura.

**Cabo:** Oh… Y… en qué pagina vas?

**Mikayla:** Sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando es obvio que solo quiere leer?

**Cabo:** Lo siento

Mikayla vuelve a iniciar su lectura esperando que Cabo ya no dijera nada más pero…

**Cabo:** Quieres ver televisión?

**Mikayla:** (cierra el libro de golpe) No. No quiero ver televisión, no jugare un video juego y tampoco hablare contigo. No se supone que los guardaespaldas se quedan callados todo el tiempo?

**Cabo:** Lo siento, solo quise hacer conversación

**Mikayla:** Pues te sugiero que hables con Gloria, a ella si le gustan las conversaciones largas.

**Cabo:** Que hay de malo que quiera hablar contigo?

**Mikayla:** Te enviaron para vigilarme, no para que seas mi amigo.

**Cabo:** Que hay de malo en que sea tu amigo?

**Mikayla:** Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

**Cabo:** Pues según tú estoy para vigilarte y a comparación de los guardaespaldas, yo soy un agente y puedo hablar.

**Mikayla:** Pues habla con otra persona. Puedes interrogar a Gloria cuantas veces quieras.

**Cabo:** Por qué estas tan molesta?

**Mikayla:** No estoy molesta, pero estoy a 1% de estarlo

**Cabo:** Lo siento, solo estoy aburrido, y la verdad es que no sabía que me descubrirías.

**Mikayla:** Sorpresa, sorpresa (!)

**Cabo:** Si… fue mi primera misión en solitario y la malogré.

**Mikayla:** No la has malogrado. Skipper la malogró.

**Cabo:** Claro que no.

**Mikayla:** Claro que sí. Él es el líder, toda falla es su falla. Es más, mi padre es el verdadero culpable, el puso a Skipper en esta posición, así que la culpa es de mi padre, que sorpresa (!)

**Cabo:** Eso no es cierto. El Grl. Buck es bueno en lo que hace.

**Mikayla:** No me digas (!)

**Cabo:** Tiene excelentes ideas y es perfecto liderando.

**Mikayla:** Siempre el manda más

**Cabo:** Tiene todo calculado y sus estrategias siempre funcionan

**Mikayla:** Un loco perfeccionista

**Cabo:** Se preocupa por todos en la agencia y por cada ciudadano del país

**Mikayla:** En serio lo dudo

**Cabo:** Y es la mejor persona que he podido conocer

**Mikayla:** Hasta que le quites la máscara que oculta una actitud hipócrita

Cabo se quedo callado por unos momentos, hasta que por fin decidió a preguntar

**Cabo:** Por qué dices eso de tu padre?

**Mikayla:** Eres agente secreto, tu trabajo es saberlo.

Dicho esto Mikayla se retira a su cuarto, no sin antes coger el libro.

* * *

Stacy entro a la casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido.

**Kowalski:** Donde estabas?

Stacy dio un salto del susto. Sabía que la descubriría pero no pensó que fuera dentro de los primeros segundos.

**Stacy:** Salí a pasear por allí, por?

**Kowalski:** Pues, es tu segundo día aquí, y tenía pensado pasar el tiempo contigo.

**Stacy:** Owww… que tierno, pero quise dar un recorrido por mi cuenta.

**Kowalski:** Creo que era obvio que yo te daría un recorrido.

Para suerte de Stacy, ella ya sabía cómo calmarlo. Solo se acerco y le dio un gran beso en los labios.

**Stacy:** Tranquilo, no recorrí mucho. Solo fui de compras.

Kowalski puso sus manos en su cintura. Era una señal de que ya estaba calmado.

**Kowalski:** De compras?

**Stacy:** Vamos, sabes que es uno de mis pasatiempos

**Kowalski:** Y que compraste

**Stacy:** Eso lo sabrás una de estas noches.

Kowalski la acerco un poco más

**Kowalski:** Que tal esta noche?

**Stacy:** Tentador, pero quiero que sea sorpresa

**Marlene:** (bajando por las escaleras con el celular en mano) Stacy, Becky está en la línea.

Stacy se separa de Kowalski y toma la llamada

**Stacy:** Hola Becky

_**Becky:**__ Hola, como estas?_

**Stacy:** Bien. Todo está yendo a la perfección

_**Becky:**__ Qué tal tu primer día como profesora? Te hicieron renegar?_

**Stacy:** Jajajaja no. Todo estuvo muy tranquilo.

_**Becky:**__ Que bueno. Ya te estoy echando de menos._

**Stacy:** Yo también. Cómo estás?

_**Becky:**__ Estoy bien, pero te extraño, no es lo mismo sin ti._

**Stacy:** Me imagino

_**Becky:**__ Oye, mama y papa piensan irse de viaje._

**Stacy:** En serio?

_**Becky:**__ Si, saldrán mañana por la mañana._

**Stacy:** Déjame adivinar… habrá fiesta en la noche

_**Becky:**__ Por qué no? Tu estas de viaje, mis padres también… Estoy aburrida. Además, Priscy y yo ya hemos organizado todo, claro que es obvio que contrataremos una empresa de limpieza después. Ya sabes, soy pésima limpiando._

**Stacy:** Si, lo sé…

_**Becky:**__ Bueno, tengo otra buena noticia, pero eso te lo diré luego, quiero que sea una sorpresa._

**Stacy:** Ok

_**Becky:**__ Cómo están las cosas con Kowalski?_

**Stacy:** Estamos bien. Ya sabes cómo es él.

_**Becky:**__ Espero que estén llevando las cosas con calma._

**Stacy:** Becky, no quiero tener esa conversa contigo. Es raro.

_**Becky:**__ Bueno, ya sabes, es parte de ser la mayor. Bueno, hermana, me voy de compras. Hay un lindo_ _vestido que vi hoy y es perfecto para mi fiesta._

**Stacy:** Ok, suerte con tu fiesta.

* * *

Mikayla se encontraba ahora encerrada en su cuarto, echada en su cama leyendo el mismo libro. Solo le faltaban pocas páginas para acabarlo. Sin duda disfrutaba de la lectura, cosa muy distinta a su yo anterior, que disfrutaba de las películas románticas y cuentos de princesas. Era casi imposible el pensar que alguna vez había sido consideraba una tierna niña fanática del rosa. Ahora el morado era su color característico, se podía notar por sus mechas, el constante uso de ese color en su vestuario y el color principal en su alcoba.

Si tiempo de paz terminó porque Cabo entró a su habitación. "Alguna vez me dejará en paz?" pensó.

**Mikayla:** Que haces aquí?

**Cabo:** Gloria me te manda un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

El joven agente le extiende el plato con el postre, pero ella solo lo ignora, así que lo coloca sobre su mesa de noche.

**Cabo:** Es tu habitación?

**Mikayla:** (?)

**Cabo:** Claro, es obvio que es tu habitación. Disculpa.

Mikayla solo voltea los ojos y vuelve a su lectura, acción que ya era muy común en ella.

**Cabo:** Es… Es muy linda

**Mikayla: **…

**Cabo:** Y es muy grande, más que mi habitación. Sin contar con el pasadizo secreto, claro.

**Mikayla:** Se supone que no deberías decírmelo, es secreto.

**Cabo:** Upz, cierto. Lo siento. Bueno… supongo que te habrán gustado las pijamadas y esas cosas, se nota que es acogedor.

**Mikayla:** …

**Cabo:** Una vez el equipo y yo hicimos una pijamada en la casa de la prima de Skipper. Se llamaba Priscilla, era amiga de Stacy y Marlene, oh! Y también estaba Becky, la hermana gemela de Stacy. Te imaginas tener una hermana gemela? A veces me lo he imaginado… Es muy divertido.

**Mikayla:** Típica respuesta de hijo único.

**Cabo:** Eh?

**Mikayla:** Las hermanas se odian entre sí. Pueden aparentar quererse, pero quieren matar a la otra en secreto. Y más si son gemelas

**Cabo:** Claro que no. Stacy y Becky son muy unidas, y se llevan de lujo.

**Mikayla:** Claro, porque nunca dirán lo contrario.

**Cabo:** Qué tienes en contra de las hermanas?

**Mikayla:** Eso no es de tu importancia.

**Cabo:** Siempre eres así de misteriosa?

**Mikayla:** Contestaría la pregunta, pero desafortunadamente también está en la lista de "Cosas que no te importan". Así que si me disculpas DEJAME LEER!

**Cabo:** Lo siento… Solo pensé que querías compañía. Además estoy aburrido, Skipper dijo que me vendría a recoger pero está tardando un poco.

**Mikayla:** …

**Cabo:** Si, ya veo que no te importa.

**Mikayla:** …

**Cabo:** Cuando termines ese libro, qué vas a leer después?

**Mikayla:** Ah! No se puede contigo, cierto? Ok… Juguemos, te parece?

**Cabo:** Jugar?

**Mikayla:** Un juego de preguntas. Yo te hago una pregunta, y tú me haces otra

**Cabo:** Ok

**Mikayla:** Bien, pero estas son las reglas. Solo serán 5 preguntas. Y no vale hacer preguntas personales. Y yo seré la que determine si la pregunta es personal o no, o si se acaba el juego. Correcto?

**Cabo:** Correcto.

**Mikayla:** Bien, empezaré yo.

**Cabo:** Ok

**Mikayla:** Ok, primera pregunta. Como es que eres un agente? Eres muy joven. Pensé que mi padre solo admitía soldados a partir de los 14 como mínimo y tú ya estás graduado.

**Cabo:** Bueno, es una pregunta algo personal pero igual la contestaré. Mis padres fallecieron cuando tenía 5, y quede en custodia de mi tío Nigel. El era un militar en la base, así que estuve en cuidado de otros militares también. Los veía entrenar y a los 10 quise clasificar para agente, así que el Grl. Buck me hizo una prueba. La pase y me ubicaron en el equipo de Skipper, ya que todos pasaron por lo mismo que yo.

**Mikayla:** Skipper estuvo en la base antes?

**Cabo:** Se supone que no es algo que se debe divulgar, pero confío en que no dirás nada.

**Mikayla:** Dije que nada saldría de estas paredes. Es tu turno.

**Cabo:** Bien. Veo que te gustan los libros, pero no los que cualquier chica de tu edad leería. Quien te motivo?

**Mikayla:** Mi padre trajo una nana hace dos años, y no era una normal. Ella siempre estaba leyendo un libro. El arte de la guerra.

El joven agente vio que la expresión de la cara de Mikayla había cambiado. Parecía algo asustada.

**Mikayla:** Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué esa elección. Me dijo que era una forma de sentirse segura...

**FlashBack**

_**Pamela:**__ Siempre habrá alguien que querrá hundirte. Es muy complicado para que lo entiendas ahora. Pero lo entenderás algún día. La desgracia siempre llega cuando menos te lo esperas. Y no podrás escapar. _

**Fin del FlashBack**

Mikayla parpadeo dos veces para después dirigir su mirada al joven agente que tenía en frente. Un par de segundos después volvió a su mirada neutral que la caracterizaba.

**Mikayla:** Creo que había dejado en claro que no quería preguntas personales. Es tu primera falla, a la tercera fuiste, ok?

**Cabo:** Ok

**Mikayla:** Bien, mi turno otra vez…

Mientras tanto, por la ventada del cuarto de Mikayla estaba alguien escondido.

**Mujer:** Ya falta poco.

* * *

**Esto se pone interesante. Quien era esa mujer? Por que Mikayla lo quiso hablar más de Pamela?**

**Las respuestas en los proximos caps. Espero sus opiniones y reviews n.n**


	11. Round de preguntas – Parte 2

_**Hola chicos, me extrañaron?  
Yo extrañé publicar n.n**_

_**Les traigo la continuación de este fic... espero que les guste. Estoy pensando hacer un concurso de preguntas asi como lo hice con OnIce, asi que atentos a toooodo el trama.**_

* * *

_**Cap.11: Round de preguntas – Parte 2**_

**Mikayla:** Bien. Cuando estábamos haciendo la tarea... la terminaste-

**Cabo:** Muy rápido?

**Mikayla:** Eh, si, y sin ayuda… No es que te llame tonto ni nada, no te conozco así que no puedo darte ese adjetivo. Pero… No creí que supieras cosas relacionadas con mi carrera.

**Cabo:** Sé a lo que te refieres. La respuesta es sencilla, estuve en la Universidad de Arte de California

**Mikayla:** Mientes

**Cabo:** No, hablo en serio. Hace dos años tuvimos una misión en esa universidad. Allí es donde Skipper conoció a Marlene.

**Mikayla:** En serio?

**Cabo:** Si, seguro que te lo habrá contado

**Mikayla:** Si, pero intentaba leer mi libro así que solo escuchaba blablablá misión blablablá Marlene blablablá deja ese libro y escúchame.

**Cabo:** Tú… quieres ir a esa universidad, no es así?

**Mikayla:** Es mi turno en esta ronda de preguntas

**Cabo:** Y ya te contesté, así que el turno vuelve a ser mío.

**Mikayla:** (sorprendida) Que inteligente… Continua.

**Cabo:** La pregunta ya está en la mesa.

**Mikayla:** (sonríe) Seré sincera, me gusta tu repentino cambio de actitud… es misteriosa como Sherlock Holmes

**Cabo:** Por algo es mi personaje favorito. Ahora contesta.

**Mikayla:** Bien… mi respuesta es si. Y por si te preguntas el por qué-

**Cabo:** La verdad que no. Estuve estudiando allí tiempo suficiente para saber que es la mejor para cualquiera que quiera ser actriz, cantante, compositor, escritor o bailarín.

**Mikayla:** Cierto. Para que carrera fuiste?

**Cabo:** Miss Perky me puso en modelo

**Mikayla:** Pues sí, pareces ser del tipo fotogénico.

**Cabo:** Si, en diferentes misiones me han dado el papel de posar ante la cámara.

**Mikayla:** Interesante. Bueno, mi turno

**Cabo:** Nop, es nuevamente mi turno.

**Mikayla:** Claro que no

**Cabo:** Me preguntaste a que carrera fui, así que ahora es mi turno

**Mikayla:** Estas cambiando las reglas

**Cabo:** Claro que no, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato

**Mikayla:** Los tratos los hago yo, yo puse las reglas de este juego de preguntas

**Cabo:** Ok, la dejaré pasar

**Mikayla:** Por qué es que estas aquí exactamente?

**Cabo:** Son ordenes de Skipper, ordenes del Grl. Buck.

**Mikayla:** Eso ya lo sé. Pregunto por la razón, el por qué.

**Cabo:** Pues para tenerte segura, por qué más sería?

**Mikayla:** Estoy segura, suficiente con la compañía de Gloria

**Cabo:** No creo que ella sepa usar un arma.

**Mikayla:** Y que hay de mi?

**Cabo:** (sorprendido) Que?

**Mikayla:** Quien dice que no puedo manipular un arma?

**Cabo:** (preocupado) Puedes?

**Mikayla:** Importa? No has respondido mi pregunta.

**Cabo:** … Bueno… se supone que estamos para protegerte… supongo que al ser hija del Grl. Buck… tal vez sus enemigos querrán lastimarte. Es un buen padre al querer protegerte.

**Mikayla:** Claro… Bien tu turno.

**Cabo:** Que te parece un trato?

**Mikayla:** Esa es tu pregunta?

**Cabo:** Nop, es una propuesta

**Mikayla:** Creí haber dejado en claro que yo hago las propuestas aquí.

**Cabo:** Te gustará

**Mikayla:** Te escucho

**Cabo:** Guardaré esta pregunta para después

**Mikayla:** Para cuándo?

**Cabo:** Para cuando yo quiera. Y podrá ser sin reglas.

**Mikayla:** Y que te hace pensar que aceptaré

**Cabo:** Responderé a todas tus preguntas de hoy en adelante.

**Mikayla:** Para siempre?

**Cabo:** Sip. Y no me meteré en tus cosas después de haber concluido este juego de preguntas

**Mikayla:** Bien, acepto

**Cabo:** Palabra de lectora?

**Mikayla:** Palabra de lectora. Bueno, al parecer volvió a ser mi turno. Hmmm… Que caso estaban resolviendo en California?

**Cabo:** No puedo dar detalles, pero fue un asesinato. Descubrimos a uno de nuestros enemigos haciendo cosas muy sospechosas, y eso nos llevó a reabrir el caso de un asesinato de una de las estudiantes de la Universidad.

**Mikayla:** Sabannah Parks?

**Cabo:** Si, Como lo-

**Mikayla:** Cómo lo sé? Pues veo noticias, o más que verlas, las leo.

**Cabo:** Genial. Aunque yo prefiero ver la TV

**Mikayla:** Debió haber sido toda una experiencia. Pasar de la escuela militar a una de arte.

**Cabo:** Si, pero fue divertido. Me sentí normal.

**Mikayla:** Hiciste amigos allí?

**Cabo:** Todos eran geniales. Música, canto… High School Musical cobró vida.

**Mikayla:** Interesante

**Cabo:** Si. Muy diferente a la vida militar, demasiado… Pero nos sirvió de mucho. Sobre todo a Skipper.

**Mikayla:** Por Marlene?

**Cabo:** Si.

**Mikayla:** No pensé que Skipper lograra… ya sabes… Parecía del tipo "el amor es para los débiles".

**Cabo:** Las personas cambian

**Mikayla:** Lo sé

**Cabo:** Al igual que tú. Cambiaste mucho

**Mikayla:** Es algo inevitable en el desarrollo humano… las personas cambian, quieran o no. Y no quiero preguntas al respecto.

**Cabo:** Ok, descuida, no preguntaré sobre eso. Mi turno lo estoy guardando para una pregunta especial

**Mikayla:** Especial? Si claro…

**Cabo:** He escuchado por allí ciertos rumores de ti en la escuela.

**Mikayla:** No pienso decirte cual es verdad o mentira

**Cabo:** Lo sé, pero encontré algo un poco más impresionante

**Mikayla:** Lo dudo

**Cabo:** Que pasó para que tú y Hunter dejaran de ser buenas amigas?

**Mikayla:** Qué?

**Cabo:** Supe que fueron amigas en el pasado. No solo amigas, mejores amigas. Que paso para que ya no estén juntas

**Mikayla:** Quien te lo dijo?

**Cabo:** Eso no importa, lo importante es que la actitud de Hunter ante tal descubrimiento me dio a entender que sí era verdad.

**Mikayla:** Falso, nunca fuimos amigas.

**Cabo:** Claro, que sí. Puede que solo haya llevado un día en la escuela, y que no conozca muy bien a Hunter, pero soy un agente, y estoy seguro de que de todos los rumores que corren de ti, ese es el que si o si es verdad. Y quiero saber qué paso?

**Mikayla:** No pasó nada, y sabes por qué? Porque nunca fuimos amigas

**Cabo:** Estas mintiendo.

**Mikayla:** Claro que no.

**Cabo:** Claro que sí, porque esto no es un rumor, es más bien un secreto, no todos lo saben.

**Mikayla:** Suficiente, este juego se acabo

**Cabo:** Claro que no, falta una ronda más y falta que me respondas esta pregunta.

**Mikayla:** Las reglas las pongo yo, y yo digo que el juego de preguntas acabo.

Se escucha el timbre

**Mikayla:** Skipper ya llegó, así que puedes irte.

**Cabo:** Bien, pero no se te olvide, me debes una pregunta

**Mikayla:** Creeme, no responderé a esta

Cabo sale de la habitación y se encuentra con Skipper.

**Skipper:** Hola, Cabo. Perdón por la demora, que tal tu primer día?

**Cabo:** Solo vámonos.

* * *

**Bueno, este cap esta algo corto para mi gusto pero quise hacer la continuación del anterior.**

**Conocimos un poco más a Mikayla y ya nos podemos dar una idea de como le ira a Cabo en su misión con ella?  
Podrá Cabo cumplir su promesa y no decir nada de lo que se habló en el juego de preguntas? Que hará con su pregunta especial que guardo? Dejará de vigilar a Mikayla?**

**Esta ultima yo creo que no...**

**Bueno amigos, es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.  
Espero sus opiniones y reviews**

**Pd: Por cierto comencé un fic TSS: El Inicio, de una serie llamada ¨The Secret Show"o Secret Show como aparece en esta pagina. Me gustaria que lo lean y opinaran. Gracias =)**


	12. Una visita para Hans

**Hola a todos, perdon por la demora... sali de viaje y recien llego. La verdad es que pensé q solo estaria fuera unos días pero nos gustó tanto que decidimos quedarnos un poco más... ahora tendré que ponerme al día en la escuela u.u Bueno, no importa, aqui les traigo el nuevo cap de Hi NY!**

* * *

**Cap. 12: Una visita para Hans**

**Skipper:** Entonces te descubrieron

Cabo había contado todo lo que había pasado en la Academia, desde los extraños rumores y la nueva profesora de arte que sustituyó a Marlene. Había optado por no decir nada sobre el juego de preguntas, después de todo le había hecho una promesa a Mikayla. De por sí las cosas con ella ya estaban difíciles y romper su promesa solo lo empeoraría, no importaba si Skipper se llegaba a enterar y los problemas que le traería.

**Kowalski:** Como era le profesora?

**Cabo:** La verdad, creo que se me hace familiar.

**Skipper:** Y quién crees que inició esos rumores?

**Cabo:** Hmmm no sé

**Rico:** Enigo ("enemigo")

**Skipper:** Exactamente. Kowalski! Solicito información de esa profesora.

**Kowalski:** En seguida

**Skipper:** Rico! Te infiltrarás conmigo en la academia. Buscaremos el historial de cada alumno.

**Rico:** Ok

**Skipper:** Marlene! Stacy! Informe de faltas a clases.

**Marlene y Stacy:** Que?

Ambas también se encontraban en la sala pero eran conscientes de no ser parte del caso.

**Skipper:** Necesito el reporte de alumnos que faltaron a clases.

**Marlene:** Que?

**Stacy:** Esperen. No somos parte de su descabellada misión. Se supone que solo somos sus invitadas.

**Marlene:** Para qué quieren saber quién faltó a clases?

**Skipper:** Es clasificado, cariño.

**Stacy:** Esto no puede estar pasando. Kowalsky?

**Kowalski:** Lo siento, amor, pero es información confidencial.

Marlene y Stacy no podían creerlo, habían vuelto a la misma posición que hace 2 años atrás, con la diferencia de que ahora querían utilizarlas como centro de información. No era así como habían planeado.

**Marlene:** Así no es como pensé pasar mis vacaciones

**Skipper:** Lo siento, pero la situación lo amerita.

**Marlene:** Pues adivina qué. Esa es información confidencial también. No se las daremos y punto.

* * *

Hans estaba ocupado atendiendo su bar. Después de renunciar definitivamente al mal y dedicarse a los negocios de administración y transporte había estado más ocupado que nunca. Bada y Bing eran buenos compañeros de trabajo y lo ayudaban mucho pero como jefe había muchas cosas que ocupaba su mente, y más ahora porque tenía cierto problema.

**Bing:** Jefe, ella está aquí

**Hans:** Que?

**Bing:** Lo sé, le dije que se regresara pero es algo terca, mi sangre.

**Hans:** (Suspira) Llévenla a mi oficina. No puedo creer que haya venido cuando le ordene específicamente que no viniera y se quedara en casa. Mujeres, son tan tercas.

El frailecillo entra a su oficina y cierra la puerta para tener privacidad.

**Hans:** Cuando te dije que te quedaras en casa hablaba en serio

**Amanda:** Oh si, hola Hans, gracias es un gusto veste también. Acaso no te enseñaron modales

**Hans:** Tanto como a ti a seguir ordenes.

**Amanda:** No eres mi jefe

**Hans:** Amanda me vas a meter en problemas. Y antes de eso me dejaras calvo.

**Amanda:** No me culpes a mi Hans. Nadie te dijo que aceptaras ayudarme.

**Hans:** (suspira) En qué me he metido. Renuncié al mal y lo sabes, Amanda. Acepté ayudarte porque en realidad vi que necesitabas mi ayuda

**Amanda:** Y el dinero?

**Hans:** No voy a mentir, es cierto. Después de mi pasado criminal era prácticamente imposible conseguir un préstamo bancario para tener un trabajo más digno.

**Amanda:** Y te volviste el dueño de un bar… Felicidades

**Hans:** De seis bares y un negocio de transportes. Estoy feliz de que me hayas ayudado y por eso estoy en deuda contigo

**Amanda:** Fue un apoyo mutuo.

**Hans:** Lo sé. Pero tienes que escucharme. No sé por qué regresaste a Nueva York, estabas bien en San Francisco

**Amanda:** Estaba aburrida

**Hans:** Aburrida? Amanda, me has puesto en peligro solo porque estabas aburrida?

**Amanda:** Lo siento.

**Hans:** (suspira) Quiero ayudarte y por eso tienes que escucharme y hacer caso a cada orden que te doy. Si te encuentran aquí, yo sufriré las consecuencias. Me buscarán y me hundirán junto con todo lo que he trabajado.

**Amanda:** Tienes razón… pero tengo que ayudarlos y lo sabes, Hans

**Hans:** Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, pero no puedes continuar exponiéndote. La vez pasada viajaste sin mi permiso y expusiste su identidad.

**Amanda:** No sospechan nada, créeme.

**Hans:** Aun así… y si alguien te hubiera visto? Dime, que hubiera pasado si alguien te veía, diantres Buck me mataría.

**Amanda:** Ya cállate. Nada paso. Se perfectamente cómo mover mis cartas y sacar el as bajo mi manga

**Hans:** Sera mejor que te llame un taxi, te acompañaré al apartamento de tu amigo.

**Amanda:** No es necesario

**Hans:** Creí haber dejado en claro sobre obedecer las órdenes.

**Amanda:** Lo sé. Pareces mi padre dándome órdenes. No vine sola, Hans. Él me acompaño.

**Hans:** Quien podría ser tan tonto como para exponerte de ese modo.

Ambos salen de la oficina y ven que en el medio del bar un chico junto a dos chicas estaban bailando encima de una mesa, animando a todos los clientes, quienes también le seguían el juego.

**Hans:** Oh no… Julien King?

**Julien:** (Cantando) Quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote. Te gusta?

**Todos:** Mueve!

* * *

Marlene estaba sentada en su cama con la computadora encendida, le estaba dando algunas revisadas a la clase que le tocaba dictar el día siguiente, cuando unos toques en la puerta llamo su atención. Sabía perfectamente quien era.

**Skipper:** (abre la puerta) Puedo entrar?

**Marlene:** Supongo.

**Skipper:** (entra y cierra la puerta) Lo siento, estuvo mal involucrarte en una de mis misiones

**Marlene:** No es una misión, Skipper. Solo tienes que cuidar a una niña, que al parecer ya dejó de serlo.

**Skipper:** Si… Es que Mikayla es-

**Marlene:** No. No puedes convertir todo esto en una misión. No puedes convertir todo en una misión. Se supone que estas de vacaciones, yo estoy aquí contigo… y lo que quieres hacer es otra misión? Vaya forma de pasar tus vacaciones.

**Skipper:** Si, lo sé.

El líder agente se sienta junto a ella y la abraza por atrás, mientras ella se recuesta en su pecho.

**Marlene:** Se supone que mi llegada aquí, y tu tiempo libre eran solo para estar juntos.

**Skipper:** Lo sé.

**Marlene:** Bueno, en parte tengo la culpa. Pasaríamos más tiempo juntos si no tuviera que estar dando clases.

**Skipper:** Hey, te enfocas en tu carrera, y me gusta, me alegro por ti. Sabes que estoy orgulloso.

**Marlene:** Y yo de ti, pero tienes que dejar de ponerte misiones inexistentes.

**Skipper:** Me preocupo por los demás y lo sabes.

**Marlene:** Si, pero también debes dejarlos correr un poco de riesgo, no lo crees?

**Skipper:** Sera difícil

**Marlene:** Bien, entonces tendré que poner en práctica mis métodos de enseñanza.

**Skipper:** ?

**Marlene:** Aprendí que para incentivar a alguien a hacer algo se le tiene que recompensar

**Skipper:** Marlene, no soy un perro.

**Marlene:** Solo quiero ver si funciona. Ok, lo pondré así. Si logras calmarte y no ponerte paranoico durante toda esta semana… te recompensaré

Skiper: Y se puede saber con qué? ñ.ñ

**Marlene:** Ya lo veras

**Skipper:** Y si pido un adelanto

**Marlene:** No, Tengo que terminar de revisar esta clase así que…

**Skipper:** Ok, ok, te dejo. Iré a hablar con los chicos sobre el caso, lo cancelaré

**Marlene:** Buena elección.

* * *

**Que esta tramando Amanda, pondra a Hans en problemas? Hans habrá renunciado en serio a la maldad? Que le esconden al Grl. Buck?****  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones y reviews n.n**

**NOTA: Realizaré un concurso, el premio es que podran elegir algun evento o problema que les pase a Mikayla y Cabo en la academia. Pueden ir poniendo sus sugerencias en los reviews. El concurso consistirá en dos preguntas al final de cada cap. El que tenga mayor puntaje su escena aparecerá en un cap n.n**

**PREGUNTAS:  
\- Amanda es buena o mala?  
\- Skipper dejará a Cabo en paz para que continue tranquilo su mision en solitario?**


	13. Clase de Creatividad

**Hola a todos. Si fue un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo en que no he actualizado. Pero tranquis que ya he vuelto y esta vez no me iré hasta que mis clases inicien otra vez n.n**

**Para que no esten esperando mucho y se molesten de que me desaparesco, les informo que mis clases inician siempre en la ultima semana de febrero. Pero las actualizaciones seran hasta la 15na de marzo pues tendré caps de respaldo para que no se queden con las ganas n.n Y apartir de esa fecha me desapareceré de nuevo u.u (salvo que me alcance el tiempo y llegue a publicar un nuevo cap, cosa que no se si tendré tiempo u.u)**

**Les digo tambien que me dedicaré más a este fic pues es el que más tiempo deje abandonado, asi que wii! más de Hi NY! n.n**

* * *

**Cap. 13: Clase de Creatividad**

Al día siguiente, Cabo caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su casillero. Tenía que sacar su libro de música para su próxima clase.

**Max:** Se nota que no escuchaste mis consejos

**Cabo:** Hola Max

**Max:** Un pajarito por allí me contó que seguiste a Mikayla después de clases. Tienes suerte de que estés vivo.

**Cabo:** No deberías creer todos los rumores que corren por los pasillos, Max. Deberías tener un poco más de fe en la gente, te podrías sorprender.

**Max:** Cabo… Que tonterías dices? Es de Mikayla de quién hablamos. Es mala.

**Cabo:** No lo es. En serio, qué hizo para que todos piensen eso?

**Max:** Créeme amigo, no quieres saberlo

**Cabo:** No lo sabes, verdad?

**Max:** Queeee…

Cabo lo mira seriamente y levanta una de sus cejas

**Max:** Ok, ok, no sé qué rayos paso, pero debió ser muy fuerte como para que todos hablen de eso. Apártate de ella, amigo, por tu seguridad.

**Cabo:** No es nada malo

**Max:** Claro que si

**Cabo:** Como lo sabes, me acabas de decir que no sabes que fue lo que paso y-

**Frankie:** (Apareciendo de la nada) Te diré lo que paso

**Max:** Claro que no. Tú solo mientes. Que mentira le darás? El de la clínica mental, o del espíritu que busca venganza.

**Frankie:** Les diré todo lo que sé. Sin mentiras

**Max:** Eso lo dudo

Frankie se pudo entre ambos y los abrazó haciendo que se acercara más para que la conversación fuera confidencial.

**Frankie:** Esto es confidencial, nadie en la academia lo sabe, y no pienso divulgarlo tampoco.

**Max:** Entonces?

**Frankie:** Solo se los diré porque al parecer nuestro nuevo amigo está interesado en Usher, así que espero que te alejes después de esto.

**Cabo:** Ehm… ok?

**Frankie:** Presten atención que solo lo diré una vez y no volveremos a hablar del tema, entendido

Cabo y **Max:** Entendido

**Frankie:** Bien, esto es lo que sé. Si, Mikayla era una chica normal, hasta era buena amiga de Hunter. Eran BFFies en aquellos tiempos. Pero la cosa es esta, la familia de Usher guardaba secretos, tantos que ni el número de las estrellas llegaba a empatar.

**Max:** Ve al punto

**Frankie:** Como quieras. Uno de los secretos fue revelado y todo se desplomó hacia abajo. Fue un tiempo terrible para todos, porque los de la academia sufrió las consecuencias. No las tengo bien detalladas, solo sé que tuvieron que clausurar la academia por una temporada

**Max:** Eso ya lo sabemos. Fue clausurada porque el director falleció y la propiedad estuvo en juicio.

**Frankie:** Eso es lo que quieren que creas

**Max:** Entonces donde está el director? En Hawai?

**Frankie:** No digo que sea falso. Me refiero a que no te han contado lo que ocurrió realmente.

**Max:** Así? Y que fue lo que realmente ocurrió según tú?

**Frankie:** No les puedo decir mucho, solo les diré que la familia de Mikayla estuvo muy involucrada, un misterioso hombre con bata, policías y agentes rondando por la escuela, tiroteos… y un arma con las huellas de Mikayla.

Cabo se quedó en shock

**FlashBack**

_**Mikayla:**__ Estoy segura, suficiente con la compañía de Gloria_

_**Cabo:**__ No creo que ella sepa usar un arma._

_**Mikayla:**__ Y que hay de mi?_

_**Cabo:**__ (sorprendido) Que?_

_**Mikayla:**__ Quien dice que no puedo manipular un arma?_

**Fin del FlashBack**

**Cabo:** No puede ser

**Frankie:** Créelo, amigo, podrán rondar miles de rumores sobre Mikayla, pero el hecho de que fue una asesina… es tan cierto como que Max huele a pescado. (Los suela)

**Max:** Hey!

**Frankie:** No te haría nada mal un baño de vez en cuando.

**Cabo:** En serio, crees que Mikayla mato a alguien?

**Frankie:** En serio quieres que te conteste?

**Max:** Yo no huelo tan mal, o si, James?

**Frankie:** Solo piensa. Hunter es la persona más amable, aparte de ti, pero hasta ella piensa igual que nosotros. No te acerques a Mikayla, por tu seguridad. (se va)

**Cabo:** Crees que sea cierto?

**Max:** Lo único cierto es que debes de alejarte de ella.

Cabo y Max se fueron a clases, sin sospechar si quiera que alguien hubiera escuchado toda la conversación y estaba hirviendo en rabia.

**Skipper:** Como se atreve!

**Kowalski:** (recién llegando) Skipper?

**Skipper:** Oh, qué quieres Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** Qué estás haciendo? Ay por Dios, estas espiando a Cabo?!

**Skipper:** Mira, si vas a cuestionarme o darme de tus sermones, paso. Allí está la puerta para que te retires. Pero si quieres ayudar, eres bienvenido.

**Kowalski:** (suspira) Supongo que tendré que quedarme. Déjame adivinar, Cabo no sabe que estás haciendo esto

**Skipper:** Exacto

**Kowalski:** Y no quieres que se mencione nada de esto a Marlene.

**Skipper:** Correcto. Ahora puedes callarte, no puedo escuchar las conversaciones.

**Kowalski:** Es que no te das cuenta?! Otra vez estamos escondiendo secretos. Ya tuvieron suficiente de ellos, no lo crees?

**Skipper:** Si, si, si. Ahora cállate, que la clase ya comenzó.

**Kowalski:** No pienso ser cómplice de esto

_**Stacy:**__ Buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo tema._

**Kowalski:** Uy, es Stacy. Quiero ver. (se queda)

* * *

Stacy puso sus cosas en el pupitre de la profesora y se preparó para dar la clase.

**Stacy:** Bueno, alumnos, soy Stacy Harris y seré su profesora de creatividad. En este curso podrán expresarse y mostrar sus habilidades creativas, sin importar cuán locas sean estas.

Los alumnos estaban emocionados.

**Stacy:** Bien, sé que será divertido teniendo en cuenta que se realizará un proyecto para finales de clases.

**Todos:** Noooo

**Stacy:** (Sonríe) Tranquilos, chicos, será divertido. Puede que parezca mucho trabajo, y la verdad es que es trabajoso, pero tendrán mi apoyo para poder lograrlo, si? Alguna duda?

Alguien alza la mano.

**Stacy:** Si?

**Hunter:** Me dijeron que en esta clase se seleccionará un grupo para hacer algo especial, aun no tengo idea de qué pero eso escuché. Es eso cierto?

**Stacy:** Si, de este salón se escogerán a los mejores para realizar un proyecto que o muy bien se puede quedar para la academia o pueden seguir-

Stacy fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien ingresando a clases.

**Marlene:** Perdón por llegar tarde, chicos, yo- Stacy?

**Stacy:** Marlene, que haces aquí?

**Marlene:** Iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

**Stacy:** Estoy dando clases

**Marlene:** Eh, no… según mi horario este es mi salón.

**Stacy:** No, este es mi salón.

**Marlene:** Pues debe haber un error porque-

**Ronda:** (Entrando al aula) Ambas están a cargo de este salón. Ambas ayudarán a los alumnos a realizar el proyecto para fin de clases. (Se va)

**Stacy:** Genial, seremos co-profesoras. Chicos, ella es Marlene Parks, también será su profesora en este curso.

**Marlene:** Siento llegar tarde, pero se me ocurrió un ejercicio de practica por el primer día.

**Stacy:** Genial.

**Marlene:** (Reparte hojas) Bien, quiero que saquen un marcado, y cuando reciban esta hora quiero que hagan tres líneas, pueden ser curvas, pequeñas, grandes… no importa, con tal que sean tres.

**Mikayla:** Le ponemos nombre a la hoja?

**Marlene:** No

**Stacy:** (a Marlene) Pero entonces…?

**Marlene:** (a Stacy) Tranquila, sé lo que hago.

Stacy miró extrañada a Marlene, no sabía que dinámica estaba haciendo pero confiaba en su creatividad.

**Marlene:** Bien, terminaron de hacer las tres líneas?

**Todos:** Si!

**Marlene:** Bien, ahora intercambien hojas, y en la nueva que recibieron hagan 3 líneas más. No importa si estas se conectan o no.

**Max:** Qué sentido tiene?

**Marlene:** Ya lo veras. Haremos el mismo procedimiento unas 3 veces más.

Los alumnos estaban confundidos, Cabo también estaba en ese grupo confundido, no tenían idea de lo que la profesora estaba haciendo. Al repetir lo mismo tres veces, Marlene aclaró las dudas mientras repartía unas hojas tranparentes.

**Marlene:** Bien. Ahora quiero que guarden el marcador y saquen un lápiz. Quiero que coloquen el papel ingeniero transparente justo encima de la primera.

**Max:** Aun no entiendo.

**Marlene:** Bien, este es el curso de creatividad, y ustedes como personas super creativas tienen la habilidad de crear cualquier cosa o incluso ver más allá de lo que es. Quiero que miren el papel con las líneas y vean más allá de ellas. Puede que se sorprendan.

**Max:** Hmm… nop, sigo viendo líneas.

Hunter: Yo también.

**Cabo:** Hmm… creo que lo tengo. Veo… un… avión.

**Todos:** Un avión?

Todos los alumnos, excepto Mikayla, se pararon de sus asientos y miraron el papel de Cabo.

**Frankie:** Son líneas!

**Max:** Me rindo, no veo nada más que líneas.

**Hunter:** Es algo abstracto?

**Marlene:** Algo así.

**Mikayla:** Creo que sé cuál es el punto. En un libro leí que toda persona creativa suele ver una imagen en cualquier cosa, pues su cerebro tiene la capacidad de conectar cualquier forma y convertirla en una imagen. El ejercicio trata de eso, es por eso que James ve un avión en ese mar de líneas.

**Todos:** Ohhh

**Stacy:** Muy buena observación Mikayla. Vuelvan todos a sus asientos.

**Marlene:** Bueno, todos ustedes son creativos por lo que será fácil cumplir con esta tarea.

**Todos:** Tarea?

**Stacy:** Será la primera tarea de este curso.

**Todos:** Ouuu…

* * *

En California, en la residencia Harris, una gran fiesta se llevaba a cabo. Todos los estudiantes de la Universidad de Artes de California se divertían cantando, bailando, gritando, haciendo travesuras y jugando en el salón de juegos, sin mencionar la bebida. Los nuevos integrantes de la universidad, quienes habían asistido a cursos de adelanto en estas vacaciones también disfrutaban de la fiesta. Sin duda Becky habia organizado una gran fiesta, no tanto como las que Julien solia hacer pero igual era el alma de la fiesta.

**Becky:** Y bien? Como la están pasando, chicos?

La rubia se acercó a un grupo de estudiantes de primer año de la universidad, cada uno de ellos habia ganado una beca, incluyendo un premio por patinaje.

**Shira:** La estamos pasando muy bien.

**Ellie:** Si, gracias Becky por invitarnos

**Becky:** De nada, linda! Quiero que se sientan a gusto. Mi casa es su casa. Recuerdenlo.

**Sid:** Anotado!

**Priscilla:** Y que dice nuestro jugador estrella? Audicionaras para estar en el equipo de jockey supongo.

**Diego:** Claro, por qué no?

**Buck:** Anotémonos juntos, será como los viejos tiempos

**Sierra:** Solo han pasado un par de meses.

**Buck:** Se sigue con la tradición.

**Priscilla:** Y ustedes chicas? Estarán en el equipo de patinaje? No me vayan a decir que no, ya tengo los uniformes con sus nombres.

**Ellie:** En serio?

**Becky:** Mi hermana me mostro la competencia y WOW Estubieron geniales!

**Ellie:** Gracias

**Manny:** Tu hermana es Stacy Harris?

**Becky:** Claro! Somos gemelas! Solo que yo soy la más divertida! QUE VIVA LA FIESTA!

Priscilla miro a su amiga. Sin dua la rubia se habia pasado con el ponche, por lo que decidió darle una pausa y llevarla a un lugar más calmado.

**Priscilla:** (le quita el vaso a Becky) Bueno, creo que te excediste un poco

**Becky:** Que? Pero si la fiesta apenas comienza. Quien quiere hacer karaoke conmigo! YO SI!

**Shira:** (Rie) Siempre es asi de animada?

**Priscilla:** Sip, pero por lo general esta sobria

**Sierra:** Y eso lo demuestra

**Priscilla:** Qué cosa?

Priscilla voltea y ve que su amiga ya no estaba a su lado, sino de pie sobre una mesa en el medio de la fiesta con otro vaso de ponche.

**Becky:** (Cantando) Juntos! Por siempre! Rompiste conmigo con un mensaje de texto!

**Priscilla:** (trata de bajarla de la mesa) Becky ya basta, ven conmigo

**Becky:** (Cantando) Si! Quieres que vuelva! Y eso lo se! No quisiste a mi hermana que me llamaras…

Priscilla junto todas sus fuerzas y llevó a su amiga arriba a donde estaban las habitaciones. "Al menos Julien no se pasaba del trago. El solo era bailar y bailar." Pensó. "Stacy tu hermana no se parece en nada a ti." Al llegar a la habitación de Becky encontró a una pareja besándose en el pie de la cama.

**Priscilla:** Largo!

La pareja la miro molesta y salieron de la habitación.

**Priscilla:** Por si sus hormonas no lo saben, ESTO NO ES UN MOTEL!

Cerró la puerta y ayudó a su amiga.

**Priscilla:** Becky te has pasado del límite, lo sabes verdad?

**Becky:** Callate, solo la pasaba bien, es todo.

**Priscilla:** Si querías romper el record de Julien, dejame decirte que es completamente imposible. Hasta Sabanah lo intentó.

**Becky:** Ella está muerta.

Prisilla: Ok, te lo dejaré pasar solo porque estas ebria.

**Becky:** Me duele la cabeza

**Priscilla:** Buscaré tollitas húmedas.

Mientras que la rubia se echaba en su cama, Priscilla buscaba entre las cosas de su amiga unas toallas húmedas y antes de encontrarlas se topó con algo que llamó su atención.

**Becky:** Las encontraste?

**Priscilla:** Sip. (le puso la toalla húmeda en la cabeza)

**Becky:** Gracias

**Priscilla:** De nada… Ehhh… Qué es esto? (muestra dos boletos de avión)

Becky no dijo nada.

**Priscilla:** Cuando ibas a decírmelo?

**Becky:** No eres mi madre

**Priscilla:** Ella lo sabe?

**Becky:** No, se supone que es sorpresa.

**Priscilla:** Estas loca?

**Becky:** Qué? Quieres que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?

**Priscilla:** Si esta fiesta es no hacer nada, no quiero imaginar cuando hagas algo.

**Becky:** Tengo derecho a salir también.

**Priscilla:** Quien cuidará la casa? A mi ni me mires.

**Becky:** Obvio que no. Tú me acompañaras.

**Priscilla:** Que?

**Becky:** Los chicos con quienes hablábamos… ellos se quedaran aquí hasta que vuelva.

**Priscilla:** Esto no puede estar pasando.

* * *

**Bueno chicos y chicas... eso es todo por hoy.**

**Adelantos? No se continuearé poniendolos en mi blog, pero cualquier cosa les aviso, primero tengo que escribir capitulos**

**Que sorpresa tiene Becky? La historia de Frankie será real? Skipper seguirá espiando a Cabo?  
Las repuestas en los proximos capitulos n.n**


	14. Amanda está a cargo – Parte 1

**Bueno chicos... lo siento, se me fue el internet, pero como recompenza por la larga espera mañana subiré otro cap n.n**

**Por cierto... Si hay fans de la serie Gravity Falls, la cual ha llegado a su fin con un final muy muy epico, admirable y digno de un Oscar, les invito a leer mi fic de preguntas llamado "36" (sip, así de simple es el titulo)**

**Bueno, finalemente quiero dedicar este cap a mi amiga Joy, quien habia estado viviendo en Paris, Francia, por un largo tiempo por trabajos familiares... le deseo mucha suerte en Mexico, ya lleva 4 meses allá y fue lindo poder verla en mi primer viaje alla. Me ha ayudado mucho en este fic, asi que habrá ocasiones en las que ella publique y no yo (por falta de tiempo) desde mi misma cuenta.**

**Ok, sin más que decir les dejo este nuevo cap n.n**

* * *

_**Cap. 14: Amanda está a cargo – Parte 1**_

Stacy y Marlene terminaron de dictar clases y se fueron al comedor de profesores. Habia sido una clase fantástica, Marlene estaba muy feliz de ser co-profesora con Stacy, sin embargo Stacy no estaba tan cómoda con eso. Si bien eran las mejores amigas, Stacy era opacada por la energía y creatividad de Marlene. Nunca antes había tenido ese problema, por lo general cuando hacia equipo con su hermana gemela Becky era genial, eran el dúo dinámico. Y con Marlene también. Pero ella sabia como era ser un estudiante, y por lo tanto sabia como ellos pensaban, y estaba segura de que entre ella y su amiga... sin duda la de ondeados cabello color chocolate se había convertido en la profesora favorita de la clase,

**Marlene: **Que propones para el proyecto?

**Stacy: **Aun estoy pensando. Creo que debería ser de un tema libre y divertido. Que sea grupal.

**Marlene: **Si, grupal es mejor. Nunca pensé ser profesora... todos te miran como si te quisieran.

**Stacy: **Claro...

**Marlene:** Estas bien?

**Stacy:** Si, si... todo bien... Solo estoy pensando lo del proyecto final, no te preocupes (mintió)

**Marlene:** No te estreses demasiado. Seguro ya se nos ocurrirá algo. No es tan difícil pensar algo creativo. En ocasiones las ideas solo vienen y ya.

**Stacy:** Si. Sabes? Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos en casa.

Stacy se va y Marlene se queda pensativa por la actitud de su amiga.

**Cabo:** Marlene

**Marlene:** Cabo! Upz, cierto, eres James ahora.

**Cabo:** Si. Y Stacy?

**Marlene:** Tenia cosas que hacer. Que tal las clases?

**Cabo:** Bien. Me gusto la clase de hoy. Buena dinámica

**Marlene:** Gracias. Como vas con tu misión?

**Cabo:** Bueno, no es una misión oficial pero... bueno... es difícil. A Mikayla no le gusta que la siga. Pero Skipper me está pidiendo que lo haga. No se que hacer.

**Marlene:** Quiero mucho a Skipper, pero es un poco paranoico. No pienses que estoy en su contra, pero opino igual que Mikayla. Cuando paso lo de Sabannah, mi padre contrato a varios guardaespaldas a que me siguieran y cuidaran de mí. Era fastidioso. Así que si quieres cumplir tu función, solo tienes que hacerte su amigo.

**Cabo:** Eso va a estar difícil porque ella no quiere hacer amigos.

**Marlene:** Pues tú eres muy amable... puedes hacer que cambie de opinión.

**Cabo:** Si, pero... los rumores no ayudan.

**Marlene:** Hey, por que no haces esto? Mira. A Mikayla le gusta estar bien en sus notas. Por qué no la invitas a tener unas clases privadas conmigo y Stacy. Seguro le interesara.

**Cabo:** Es una gran idea, Marlene.

**Marlene:** De nada.

* * *

En el bar El Kabana, se encontraba Hans en su oficina alistando todo para un nuevo evento que traería mucha publicidad a su nuevo y mejorado negocio. Las ideas de Amanda habían sido muy buenas, pero el podía mejorarlas y adaptarlas un poco más a su concepto de su nuevo bar.

**Amanda:** Todo bien, eh?

**Hans:** (sin mirarla) Si, gracias.

Después de dos segundos Hans alzo la vista y grito.

**Hans:** AHH! Truchas, mujer! Quieres que me dé un infarto?!

Amanda solo se limito a reír

**Hans:** Podrías dejar de entrar a escondidas!

**Amanda:** Oh vamos...

**Hans:** Me vas a hacer envejecer... y peor seré un viejo loco.

**Amanda:** No te caería mal ese personaje.

**Hans:** Cállate.

**Amanda:** Eres un amargado

**Hans:** Y tú una loca desquiciada.

**Amanda:** Owww

**Hans:** Deja los pucheros. A qué has venido?

**Amanda:** Necesito un favor.

**Hans:** Eso lo sé, por qué otra cosa estarías aquí? Y por que no se lo pides a tu amigo ese, el rey de las fiestas.

**Amanda:** Celoso?

**Hans:** De lo único que estoy celoso es que vengas a molestarme a mí, mientras él si puede estar libre de ti.

**Amanda:** Ok, ok, lo siento. Es solo que en serio necesito tu ayuda.

**Hans:** Que quieres?

**Amanda:** Quiero que me prestes a Bing

**Hans:** Que?!

**Amanda:** O a Bada, cualquiera de los dos estaría genial.

**Hans:** (Suspira pesadamente) Acaso tú eres mi castigo por los años que me dedique al mal?

**Amanda:** Por favor...

**Hans:** Para qué lo quieres? Y quiero la historia completa, no obvies ni un detalle. (Lamentándose) Quiero saber en que lio me meterás ahora...

**Amanda:** Tranquilo... Veras... Yo... me metí como profesora de Arte en la Academia de Arte y Teatro de Nueva York

**Hans:** Tú quieres matarme, verdad? POR QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE ESO!

**Amanda:** Lo siento! Era la única forma de estar pendiente de... ya sabes... _ellas_

**Hans:** Espera, espera, espera... Ellas están aquí?!

**Amanda:** Ehh... si.

**Hans:** Oh, que lindo. Y dime Amanda, cuando pensabas decírmelo.

**Amanda:** Son mis asuntos y-

**Hans:** Suficiente! Lo llamare, él es el único que puede ponerte un tu lugar, loca psicópata.

Antes de que Hans pudiera marcar el numero, Amanda le arrebató el teléfono de las manos, y para asegurarse de que no se lo intentaría quitar se lo puso en el pecho, en el medio de su brazier. Conocía a Hans, y sabía que era incapaz de tocarla. Lo sabía porque habían pasado varias oportunidades en las que Hans pudo haber hecho algún movimiento pero no lo hizo.

**Hans:** Amanda, devuélveme el teléfono.

**Amanda:** No, hasta que me escuches.

Hans tomo asiento y Amanda comenzó con su explicación.

**Amanda:** Sé que arriesgo todo con venir acá, y más si ellas están aquí. Pero tenia planeado hacerlo desde un principio. Quien crees que esta a cargo de todo esto, Hans? Soy yo, yo lo planee todo.

**Hans:** Explícate

**Amanda:** Antes de venir acá, estaba en California. Solo un día. Un grupo de chicos de la Escuela Secundaria LA ingresaron a la Universidad de California, entre ellos unos gemelos expertos en informática, robótica...

**Flashback**

_Era a fiesta de bienvenida de los nuevos estudiantes de la Universidad de Artes de California. Ya eran las 3 am cuando unos gemelos regresaron a su habitación._

_**Crash:**__ Eso estuvo genial!_

_**Eddie:**__ Y qué lo digas, bro._

_**Crash:**__ Estas cansado?_

_**Eddie:**__ Que pregunta, es solo el comienzo._

_**Crash:**__ Lo mismo digo!_

_**Eddie:**__ Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?_

_**Crash y Eddie:**__ Bromas nocturnas!_

_\- Tipico de ustedes_

_Ambos lanzaron un grito al notar que no estaban solos en su habitación. Junto a la puerta se encontraba una chica, había estado escondida detrás de la puerta durante todo el tiempo._

_**Amanda:**__ Hola, chicos._

_**Crash:**__ Ay por Dios..._

_**Eddie: **__Es nuestro primer día y ya tenemos una acosadora_

_**Crash y Eddie:**__ Genial!_

_**Amanda:**__ Chicos, esto es muy importante._

_**Crash:**__ Que? Quieres ser parte de nuestro show de bromas?_

_**Eddie:**__ Porque si es así, serias perfecto para el papel de cebo._

_**Amanda:**__ No, chicos, no. No es por su programa. En serio necesito de su ayuda._

_**Crash:**__ Así?_

_**Amanda:**__ Les pagare._

_**Eddie:**__ Te escuchamos_

_**Amanda:**__ Bien. Primero que nada, quiero que sea confidencial. Está bien para ustedes._

_**Crash:**__ Claro_

_**Eddie:**__ Aunque eso sube un poco el precio._

_**Amanda:**__ Créeme, eso no es problema._

_**Crash:**__ Entonces sigue hablando, que nos interesa._

_**Amanda:**__ Primero, necesito que me hagan el favor. Quiero que hackeen el sistema a de la Academia de Arte y Teatro de Nueva York._

_**Eddie:**__ Eso es ilegal._

_**Amanda:**__ Lo harán desde mi computadora, por lo que será imposible rastrearlos._

_Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro, aun inseguros por la petición de la misteriosa chica._

_**Amanda:**__ Sé que es muy riesgoso... pero les prometo que nada les pasara._

_**Eddie:**__ Como puedes estar tan segura?_

_**Amanda:**__ Chicos, por favor. Ustedes son la única solución que tengo. En serio, les prometo pagarles lo que merecen, y no correrán ningún riesgo._

_**Crash:**__ Te ayudaremos... pero más te vale que no nos estés involucrando en algo que podría costarnos nuestra vida_

_**Eddie:**__ Somos traviesos y fanáticos de las bromas, pero no hacemos nada ilegal._

_**Amanda:**__ Bien._

_**Crash:**__ Y que se supone que quieres que hagamos?_

_**Amanda:**__ Quiero que me incluyan a mi y a dos chicas más en el programa de practicas preprofesionales, pero en mi caso como profesora parcial._

_**Eddie:**__ Bien_

_**Amanda:**__ Segundo... quiero rapidez, necesito que esto se haga para hoy._

_**Crash:**__ Correcto_

_Ambos hermanos se pusieron a trabajar, y en exactamente una hora todo estaba hecho._

_**Eddie:**__ Wow, fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebe._

_**Crash:**__ Si, bueno, amiga, donde esta nuestro pago._

_**Amanda:**__ Esperen. Hay algo más._

_**Crash y Eddie: **__Más?_

_**Amanda: **__Una ultima cosa, la más importante. Quiero su confidencialidad eterna._

_**Crash y Eddie: **__Que?_

_**Amanda:**__ Ustedes nunca me vieron, esto nunca paso. Jamás nos conocimos. Esta pequeña misión de una hora jamás paso. Trato?_

_**Crash y Eddie: **__Trato._

_**Crash:**__ Pero si algo nos llega a pasar por todo esto_

_**Amanda:**__ Dije confidencialidad eterna. Si llegan a correr el riesgo... yo lo solucionare antes de que incluso pase._

_**Eddie:**__ Eso asusta... pero te creemos._

_**Amanda:**__ Bien, aquí esta su paga._

_Amanda extiende la mano y Crash recibe el dinero._

_**Crash y Eddie: **__Tres mil?_

_**Amanda:**__ Para cada uno (le da dinero a Eddie)_

_**Eddie:**__ Wow..._

_**Crash:**__Tu familia fabrica dinero o que?_

_**Amanda:**__ Recuerden... ustedes no han visto nada_

**Fin del flashback**

**Hans:** Ay, por que no simplemente me pagas y te vas en vez de quedarte a sacarme más canas

**Amanda:** Hans!

**Hans:** Ok, pero aun no entiendo porqué quieres a uno de mis guardaespaldas

**Amanda:** Ok, no te molestes. Necesito que me acompañe a la playa a buscar rocas especiales junto con una de mis alumnas. Solo quiero que este allí en caso de que me descubra.

**Hans:** Ok... pero porque una niña?

**Amanda:** No es cualquier niña.

**Hans:** Eh?

**Amanda:** Es la hija del Grl.

**Hans:** QUE!

**Amanda:** Lo siento. Pero tenia que hacerlo. Tengo que tener a esa niña bajo mi control.

**Hans:** Demonios! Me matara!

**Amanda:** Y... eso no es todo.

**Hans:** Que? Hay más?!

**Amanda:** Tu querías que te contara todo así que aquí esta. Cabo la esta vigilando.

**Hans:** QUE! ME QUIERES VER MUERTO AMANDA!

**Amanda:** Sabes perfectamente que la necesito para completar mi plan. Si se arruina todo... esta lucha será en vano, y se expandirá hasta ti.

**Hans:** Saldré perdiendo... Ay! Tenía que ayudarte! Bien, ok, ok... te presto a Bing. Solo un par de horas y regresan.

**Amanda:** Ok

Hans la miro por unos segundos para luego…

**Hans:** Estas demente. Aun creo que debi haberte encerrado en el manicomio

**Amanda:** Puede ser. Pero todo esta planeado. Yo estoy a cargo… Ellas no saben lo que les espera...

* * *

**Qué me dicen chicos... Amanda es buena o mala? Qué querrá con Mikayla? Cabo logrará ser amigo de la hija del Grl. Buck?**

**Espero sus reviews y opiniones**


End file.
